I'll Be Home For Christmas
by Bella O
Summary: Harry was supposed to be home for Christmas three years ago. Now its that time of year again and all of the Weasley's are gathered at the burrow, including Ginny and her son... ** Epilogue Uploaded!...Complete!!!**
1. I'll Be Home For Christmas

I'll Be Home For Christmas 

**Chapter 1: I'll Be Home For Christmas. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own em…..you know the spiel….**

**A/N: This is a little Christmas story I decided to write. My plan/goal is to have it up and completed by Christmas day. So I hope you enjoy it! And if you have the time review! **

            It was the Friday of the first weekend of December and Ginny Weasley was enjoying her last few moments of quiet. Within a few hours the burrow would be bustling with more people than should ever be in one house, no matter how many additions had been put on it. Everyone was coming home for the holidays and between her six brothers, their wives, and little ones, everyone was a lot of people. 

            Bill and his wife Christine had two children already and another one on the way, and Charlie and his wife Tara only had one, which Charlie had claimed, would be the only one. However at Thanksgiving Tara had announced the family that she was expecting again, and Charlie had been beaming. 

            Everyone had been completely surprised when George announced that he had eloped with long time girlfriend Angelina Johnson a few months after the war had ended. The too had one with one on the way, but George unlike Charlie claims he at least wants an entire quidditch team. Even more shocking however had been Fred falling in love with Hermione Granger. Hermione and Fred didn't have any little ones yet, but they had not one but two on the way. Ron had recently married his new wife Allison. They were the only Weasley couple not planning on adding to the clan in the next nine months.

            Ginny was the only Weasley not married. Ginny was used to being last though. She had been the last-born, the last to attend Hogwarts, the last to grow up, and the last one left single. 

            Her thoughts we interrupted when a small voice called to her. 

            "Mummy!" a small boy with dark hair came dashing into the room. 

            "Come down stay-ahs and wait wif me! Dey'll be here soon!" The little boy tugged at Ginny's arm excitedly. She laughed; she hadn't been last at everything. In fact, she had been the first Weasley child to produce a Weasley grandchild. 

            "Alright, alright," she smiled at her sons green eyes, dancing with excitement. Even at two and a half years old James seemed to understand the importance of family to the Weasleys. As much as Ginny complained about her brothers and parents she wouldn't have it any other way. And with all of her brothers married it was like having six sisters. Theses people were the only reason Ginny ever made it through the holidays in one piece. While she got joy from seeing the joy on her sons face every December when everyone came home, it only made her wish his father was here to see it too, and made her miss Harry even more. 

            "Mummy put on the muuusssic," James said wiggling his body around to demonstrate music. Ginny laughed and flicked her wand at the stereo. Ginny had had grown up on muggle Christmas music. She grinned as her and her son's "song" came on. As Bruce Springsteen's "Santa Clause is Comin To Town" filled the room, Ginny snatched up James and danced him the room. After a moment she placed him on top of a table and wiggled her eyebrows at him before beginning to sing. 

            "He sees you when you're sleeping. He knows when you're awake," she grinned. "you better be good for goodness sake," she wiggled to the ground. "You better be good for goodness sake!" she sang standing up quickly and flipping her hair in a jokingly sexy manner. As she did so she heard some hoots from behind her. She spun around to see Fred, George, and Ron standing in the front door. Both she and James had been too wrapped up in her performance to notice them come in. She grinned, not embarrassed that she had been caught. James quickly forgot all about the song and sprinted for his uncles. They all took turns picking him up and wishing him a happy Christmas. 

            "Where're Hermione, Angelina, and Allison?"

            "Getting ready to Floo over with Angelina and Diana," George responded. Diana was his and Angelina's daughter. 

            "And fawning over Allison," Fred rolled his eyes. 

            "Allison?" Ginny questioned. She noticed Ron trying to hide a huge smile from appearing on his face. He failed. 

            "Alli's pregnant," he grinned. 

            "What?" Ginny felt a smiled spring onto her own face. She heard a noise behind her and turned around to see the three women and Diana appear in the fire place one by one. Immediately Ginny and Allison let out girlish squeals that were soon joined by squeals from Hermione and Angelina. Ginny ran to Allison hugging her and then gingerly touching her stomach. 

            "Honestly," George rolled his eyes, "You'd think they'd never seen a pregnant woman before."

            "Yes. Trust me girls. If you feel that you haven't seen enough pregnant women in your life, you'll see _plenty _of them this month." Fred agreed. 

            "So all of us are expecting now?" Hermione pondered the thought. 

            "Except for me," Ginny pointed out, not sounding sad about not being the club.

            "Up! Better get crackin Gin!" Ron teased. "Could you imagine if that happened? Seven Weasley grandchildren born in one year."

            "Eight!" Hermione corrected pointing to her large stomach. 

            "Do you know the sexes yet?" Ginny inquired.

            "No, but we do know that they're both the same," Hermione responded.

            "Have you thought of names?" Angelina asked. 

            "Well if they're girls…."

            "Fred no," Hermione interrupted.

            "Why not Mione?" he protested.

            "Because I know what you are going to say, and the names you are going to say are not going to be the names of my daughters. If they're daughters!" she scowled at him. It was clear that this was a long going argument. 

            "But Mione…" 

            "Fred I swear if you bring this up one more time you're not going to live to see what your babies are names because I'm going to rip your head off!" Hermione clenched her fists and closed her eyes. The rest of the Weasley men would have either had the sense to stop there or not have the guts to push her farther. Fred however continued on. 

            "Mione at least let me tell them. Maybe they'll like the names."

            Hermione's eyes flashed with anger. "I don't care what they think…I am NOT NAMING MY BABIES Fredwina and Georgina!" she screamed. 

            "I don't know Hermione…I like it," George commented earning him a smack from both Ginny and Angelina. 

            "I told you! It's settled then. If they're girls, it's Fredwina and Georgina."

            "And boys?" Ron asked amused by the fight.

            "Gred and Forge naturally," Fred smiled proudly. 

            "Ohhh…Fred! Why did I marry you?" Hermione huffed out of the room in frustration. Fred flashed a smile at everyone and ran after her. Everyone just shook his or her head. The two got into about a million fights a week, but still seemed to have the closest relationships of any of the couples. 

            By dinner time Percy, Charlie, Bill and their respective families had arrived and the burrow was filled with the bustle of getting dinner ready and trying to keep the herd of children out of the kitchen. Fred and George had proven to be experts in keeping the bunch occupied, and while Hermione and Angelina claimed it was nice to have to have the children watching over their husbands, Ginny had caught Hermione watching Fred playing with the kids with an adoring look on her face several times, their earlier fight long forgotten. Everyone knew that Fred would be an excellent father. He'd always been great with James. All of Ginny's brothers had been. Both Charlie and Percy had been a little awkward at first, but quickly became accustomed to him. This had always comforted Ginny. Even if James couldn't meet his father yet, he had six uncles trying to fill the void until he could. Every Christmas all Ginny hoped for was that James would get to meet Harry, and every year as Christmas approached she found herself having trouble going to sleep, hoping that he might come home in the middle of the night. She dreamed of him coming through the burrow door, home, just like he promised.

_~*~*~*~*~*~ Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

It was mid November and Ginny was sitting in the Great Hall working on some potions work as she ate. She was just closing her book when a familiar snowy owl flew in and dropped a package and a note in her lap. She tore open the letter which had her name scrawled on it in handwriting she recognized in an instant and began to read.

                        _Ginny-_

_                                    Use the enclosed item and the map and meet me in our spot._

_                                                Love, Harry_

            _Ginny smiled and then opened the package. It was Harry's invisibility cloak. She stroked the luxurious fabric before tucking it along with her books under her arm and exiting the Great Hall. As she prepared to go meet Harry she found herself feeling both excited and scared. She was excited because she hadn't seen Harry since her 7th year bad begun. Her fear however as hard as she tried to push the idea from her head, was the though that this could be the last time she ever saw him. _

_            Ginny laid, wrapped in Harry's arms, her head resting on his chest as she listened to his heartbeat. She found it ridiculous that she could find such peace and comfort just from the small bu-bumps of his heart. Harry stoked her hair and then traced his fingers up and down her smooth bare back. _

_            "Ginny I love you," Harry said softly. _

_            "I love you too," she whispered back._

_            They then continued lying in silence, the way they had many times before. Harry and Ginny had found during their time together at Hogwarts was the refurbished Shrieking Shack. After Sirius had been proven innocent, he and Remus fixed up the old house. That way they could stay there when they needed easy access to Harry at Hogwarts, or when it was a full moon they could go there to be comfortable. _

_            "What do you think Sirius would do if he caught us like this?" Ginny asked curiously._

_            "Last year? He would have flipped. Tonight? Well I'm pretty sure he knows where I am, who I'm with, and exactly what we're doing." Harry smiled a little. _

            Ginny didn't smile back. Instead her eyes started to water. "He knows we're saying goodbye." 

_            "Ginny this is not goodbye."_

_            "Then what is it? Harry you're leaving to go fight Voldemort tomorrow. All of my brothers have been fighting in the war for months now and they won't write  me about it because its too horrible. And they haven't even been near Voldemort himself. If this isn't goodbye Harry than what is it?"_

_            "I havn't seen you since you left for school, I didn't want to wait another month before I could see your face, because I love you. That's what this is."      _

_            "I'm sorry Harry. But I can't seem to shake this feeling that you're going to leave me in the morning, and your not going to come back."_

_            "Ginny, don't be scared. I'll be home for Christmas. Just wait and see."_

            _Harry left the next morning after escorting Ginny as far as he could back to Hogwarts. Two weeks before Christmas Ginny had confirmed that she was pregnant, only causing her to become more anxious about Harry's return. Days passed and there was no news from Harry or anything about the defeat of Voldemort. Christmas grew closer and closer and the war seemed to grow worse and worse. Her brothers had stopped writing weeks ago, making everything even harder to bear. There was no news about any of them until Christmas Eve._

_            Christmas Eve Ginny and Hermione, who was with the Weasley's for Christmas, fell asleep on the couch. Late that night Ginny drifted awake to the sound of hushed voices. _

_            "Should we wake them?"_

_            "No. Let them sleep."_

_            "I don't want to!"_

_            She would have known those voices anywhere. She sat up quickly and her heart leapt at the sight of six redheads standing in front of her. She could here the booms of fireworks going off outside. People were celebrating. The war was over. Tears of joy sprung to Ginny's eyes and she couldn't have stopped smiling if she tried. She stood up and quickly found herself smothered by all of her brothers, who were trying to hug her all at once. _

_            "I missed you so much," she said through the tears as they let her go and allowed her to hug them each individually. She moved from Fred to George to Bill to Charlie. As she was moving from Charlie to Percy she heard a small gasp from behind her as Hermione awoke, flinging her arms around Fred in tears. Ginny was slightly to see Fred too had tears on his cheeks. Ginny moved on from Percy and finally go to Ron. Her youngest older brother quickly embraced her in his arms._

_            "I can't believe you're all home," she told him. "When's Harry going to be here?" she asked him. _

_            Ron gave her and empathetic look. "I don't know Ginny. I wish I did. But I don't."_

_            "But…"_

_            "None of us were fighting tonight. No one was supposed to be, and then we got word that the war was over and to go home to our families. I asked about him but no one would tell us anything. I just hope he didn't do anything stupid, trying to get everyone home for Christmas. He always put everyone else before himself."_

_            Ginny felt her heart drop and her smile fade. Ron sat up with her the rest of the night and they talked about the war. Ginny also took the opportunity to tell him that she was pregnant, something that up until then she had not yet told anyone. Rather than having an angry outburst, Ron had remained calm and told her that Harry would be home soon._

_~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Harry never came home. Ginny however still refused to give up on him, replaying his promise in her head.

            "I'll be home for Christmas. Just wait and see."

**A/N: So what'd you think? I hope you liked it. Like I said before I'm hoping to get the whole story posted between thanksgiving and Christmas. Whether that will actually happen. Well we'll have to just wait and see. So read and review. And the next chapter should be up soon!**

**Love and kisses,**

**Bella**

****


	2. Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

**I'll Be Home For Christmas**

**Chapter 2: Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas**

**Disclaimer: Don't own HP and the version I used of Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas is sung by Judy Garland. **

**A/N: Well thanks for the fantastic response to chapter one. I'm sooooo excited that people like this story. It makes it even more fun to write knowing that people are actually reading it. So I hope you enjoy this Chapter and look for chapter three soon.**

Saturday morning all of the Weasley women got an early start preparing for their day. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley were going to spend a day visiting Molly Weasley's sister and the rest of the women were Christmas shopping. By ten o'clock all of the younger Weasley women had their husbands lined up in the living room, each with his assigned child in his arms. Bill, who was the only one with two, had given his eldest for Ron to be in charge of for the day, and Ginny had put James in the care of Fred. 

            "Alright," Ginny addressed them men, "All meals and snacks for the day are in the refrigerator. Just use a simple heating charm and they'll be ready to eat. All of the changing supplies are in James' room, hopefully all of you know how to change a diaper by now. The names of each of our pediatricians are on the fridge. We'll be in Diagon Alley all day if there are any emergencies."

            "You think none of us have ever seen a kid before? We are fathers you know," Fred rolled his eyes at his sister.

            "You Fred Weasley are not a father yet and I swear if I find one scratch on my child you won't live to be one," Ginny threatened. She knew Fred knew she really did trust him though. She had left James with him on more than one occasion. 

            "Are we ready ladies?" All of the women nodded and apparated out.

            When everyone met up again in Diagon Alley they pulled out their lists and decided where they each needed to go. They agreed to split up until 1:00 and then meet for lunch before going to the one store every one of them needed to shop in.

            Ginny and Hermione wandered off together, Ginny slowing her pace so a waddling Hermione would be able to keep up with her. They went into Madam Malkin's where Ginny picked up some snow robes for James and some dress up robes for George's daughter Diana. Then the duo headed for Mumbles and Squeaks, a small toyshop where they found gifts for all of their nieces and nephews, and Hermione found something for Fred. In a fancy boutique that had only recently opened up they had found gifts for all of the Weasley women. 

            "Ginny lets go to The Weaze," Hermione said as they left the boutique. "I want to get a gift for my cousin there. Remember I told you he was accepted into Hogwarts this year? Both of his parents are muggles too. I think he sort of looks up to me now, being the only other magical person in the family."

            "Why don't you just get Fred to get you something?" Ginny inquired. The Weaze was the family nickname for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Fred had George had started up the company straight out of Hogwarts. Although things had started off slow, mostly due to the war and the twins' large involvement in it, there were now many locations of the store and no one in the family could even imagine how much gold the twins had in their Gringotts vault. 

            "I've been asking him to bring things home for me to give him for weeks and he never has. I don't mind going to the store though. I haven't visited any of the shops in ages."

            Hermione opened the door to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and little bells jangled as she and Ginny entered. 

            Ginny wandered through the store shaking her head at some of the items her brothers had invented. She frowned when she came to a seemingly innocent teddy bear. Deciding to examine it further she picked it up. No sooner was the bear in her hand did it turn in to a large spider. Ginny dropped it and shrieked before bursting out laughing. 

            "Ron…" she said to herself.

            "Please don't touch the products. If you want to know what they do ask an associate," an employee scolded, watching her. She frowned. "Company policy," he added.

            'Company policy my ass!' Ginny almost shouted. One of the twins' favorite pastimes was going to the shops to watch the pranks turn on curious customers. 

            "Excuse me!" Hermione called to the employee. "I'm looking for a good gift for an 11 year old boy. Something that will give him a taste of what wizard practical jokes are like? I'm the only other witch in the family. My husband said I wasn't allowed to get him a book. He said the Weasley Sampler would be perfect but I can't seem to find it…" Ginny wanted to laugh at Hermione's rambling. 

            The employee gave Hermione a dirty look. 

            "The Weasley's are a respectable wizard family. We don't sell things for mudbloods here."

            "What did you just say?"

            "I said, we don't service mudbloods here. Maybe you should try somewhere else."

            Ginny's jaw dropped and Hermione's eyes flamed with anger. 

            "I don't think I will. And I think you're going to find the item I asked you for before I use an unforgivable curse at you." Hermione head her wand out and pointed at the man before Ginny could wink an eye. The employee didn't seem worried but he still reached up on a shelf near him and pulled down what Hermione had been looking for. 

            "Was that a threat to the manager of the store?" the employee/manager smirked as her led Hermione and Ginny to the register. He rung the item up and took Hermione's Gringotts key from her.

            "You may have made your purchase mam but I'm afraid I'll have to report that threat to the owners of the company. They won't be pleased with a mudblood disgracing their store in such a way. You'll be lucky if they don't press charges of some sort. So I guess it looks like I won."  He handed Hermione a bright orange bag (Fred and George has let Ron design their logo) and a receipt to sign for the withdrawal from Gringotts. Hermione picked up a quill and scrawled across the line "Mrs. Fredrick P. Weasley." She gave it back smiling. The manager looked at the name and his mouth opened a little. 

            "Oops," Hermione said. "It appears I've won. Don't worry dear. I'll be sure to mention you to my husband."

            Ginny laughed as they left the store. Hermione never failed to impress her. She probably would have let the stupid manager kick her out of her own brothers store had he been speaking to her. 

            "Honestly," Hermione rolled her eyes. "Some people will try and pick a fight with anyone!"

            "And they're the quality types Fred and George are hiring to manage their babies." Ginny knew Fred and George would have a cow as soon as they heard about her and Hermione's experience in the shop.

            "It's almost one Ginny we should get to the Leaky Cauldron to meet everyone for lunch."

            At lunch the women discussed what they has bought so far during their excursions and debated who had racked up the highest bill so far. Although Ginny hated to put too much emphasis on material things, she couldn't help but enjoy that no one in her family had to worry about money any longer. Her father had received a high position in the ministry after the war. It was a position that allowed them to live more than comfortably. More importantly in allowed Ginny to stay home with James, rather than working all the time in order to support them both. Bill had recently been made head of his department at Gringotts, and his wife Christine came from an extremely wealthy wizarding family. Charlie was considered on of the top dragon keepers of his time and was compensated well for his title. Percy had succeeded in moving up in the ministry and Ron made good money as the Quidditch reporter for the Prophet. Fred and George were by far the wealthiest of the clan but by how much remained a mystery. 

            The ladies finished eating and decided it was time. The gathered all their belongings and walked out into the street headed for Quality Quidditch Supplies. Angelina and Ginny, the only two of the group who had played Quidditch walked right in. Followed by the hesitant rest of the group. Once inside Allison waved to the rest of the girls as she headed for a bright orange isle of the store, dedicated to the Chudley Cannons. They all laughed and dispersed around the store. Ginny wandered around not really looking for anything specific. She came across some beater things she thought Fred and George might like and decided to go in search of a seeker gift for Charlie. On her way to the section where most of the seeker things were kept she passed Hermione and Angelina hovering over a display case whispering to one another.

            "This is what Fred, Ron and George told me to get," Hermione said.

            "Are you sure it's a good idea?"

            "They seem to think it is. And they're as protective of James as Ginny is."

            "It's not that I think it's dangerous. I just…. Don't you think he'll look just like a miniature Harry flying around in a Firebolt?"

            "He looks like a miniature Harry all the time. But I see your point. Ginny might have a hard time dealing with it."

            Ginny peered over to see what they were looking at. It was a miniature Firebolt. It looked just like Harry's, but smaller. She had read about it before. It was adjustable in size and grew with your child until they were big enough to ride a real one. She decided to speak up.

            "I think that James would love it," she said to her sister in laws.

            "Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed. 

            "But they're far too expensive," she added.

            "Money isn't an issue Ginny. And if you don't mind him having one, we're buying it for him."

            "Well, if you are really going to buy one you should see if they have number 93." The other two girls looked at her curiously. "It was the registration number on Harry's," she said. With that she left Hermione and Angelina alone. She couldn't let them see that the vision of James riding like Harry in all honesty did make her want to cry. 

            When they arrived home that evening they were surprised to find most of the house quiet. Everyone had gone to bed. Ginny grinned at the idea of all her brothers going to bed before ten o'clock. Watching the kids all day must have really worn them out. She had to admit though, that they were a lot to handle when all of the cousins were together. She said goodnight to all the other women and headed up for James' room. When she got there however she found him and her brother sitting on the floor next to a nightlight reading a book. 

            "And what are you two still doing awake?" 

            "Mummy!" James ran to Ginny and leapt up into her arms.

            Fred pulled himself off the floor and stood up. "Didn't want to go to bed until you were home," Fred explained, letting out a yawn. "Goodnight," he said wandering out of the room. 

            "You must be tired. You had a busy day with your cousins," Ginny told James, placing him down in his bed. "Let's try to go to sleep now," she sat down on the edge of the bed. 

            "Will you sing me a sawng?" her son asked with his eyes closed. Ginny smiled and began to sing quietly. Her son smiled as he heard her voice begin to lull him to sleep. She once again found him reminding her of Harry. It was ridiculous how similar they were.

            "Some day soon we all will be together," she sang quietly. "If the fates allow. Until then, we'll have to muddle through somehow. And have yourself a merry little Christmas now." When she was done James was asleep. She got up from the bed and went and sat in the rocking chair in the corner of the room, watching her soon sleep, willing herself not to start thinking about Harry again and telling herself to go to bed, and not wait up just in case. She was starting to drift asleep in the chair when she heard a large shout come from down the hall in Fred and Hermione's room.

            "He said WHAT to you?" she heard Fred voice boom. She smiled. Once again she noted that her family always found someway to cheer her up, even if they didn't realize it. She then closed her eyes and drifted in to a peaceful sleep.

A/N: So here's the second installment. I've now realized I'm really going to have to work my ass off to have this done by Christmas…. But I still plan to. Even if it means putting it before homework…like I am write now, or staying up till midnight writing…. like I have the past two nights in a row. Who needs sleep right? Anyway thanks again for the great response to chapter one….I hope you all will keep it up (hint hint). 

            Love Bella

Slytherin Punk Chick: My first reviewer! Yay! Hmm will Harry come home eventually? Who knows? (actually I do….)

Texas Emma: Is this soon enough? Hopefully! Thanks for reading!

Charmed4life43: Thanks! Keep reading to see if comes or not….

QuiddichQueen: Thanks! I  got this up as soon as I could! Hope you liked it!

Martini: Glad you liked it! And look, I continued! 

Julie fisher: Wow! Thanks! Ya know a good cry never hurts…. (j/k)

Skittle: Hey thanks! Hopefully I'll finish by Christmas….

Kyle mom: Thanks! I'm planning to keep going, as long as I don't have a nervous breakdown of some sort from school….

Crystal Millennium: Damn straight he better have a VERY GOOD reason for being gone. I love your predictions. We'll just have to wait and see what _really_ goes down.

Aururadreamer: Thank you!  Well I posted ASAP as you requested but if you wanna fight…. bring it. I could take you. Lol

GinnyPotter1: Thanks! Hmmmm will Ginny ever see Harry again? I dunno…(actually I do….)

ClairPotter: hehe thanks. Sorry to depress you. I'll try and make it up to you eventually. I promise. 

Valkyrie1689: Thanks! I hope you liked this part too? Hopefully I posted fast enough!

Leonie: Thanks! I'm glad you like how I'm presenting Ginny. As to Sirius and Remus. I promise to answer your question eventually…. just not now.

Trina: Thanks a bunch! Here's some more for ya! Hope you liked it!

"blank" Wow. Thanks! I have to say after reading your review I actually considered leaving the story as is. But considering the effort I put into planning the rest out and how fun it is to write, I just couldn't do it. Hopefully you'll like where I take the story but if not, just forget the rest exists and pretend it's just the one chapter!

I'm a fan- Glad you like it! Thanks! I agree the faster I can get this all up the better. Just hopefully it will be by Christmas.

Martini- Is this the same one as before or are there two? Hehe either way thanks! 

Ginny house 3: Thanks a lot! I hope you liked the second chapter! Hopefully the third will be soon!

Snow White: Thank you! Maybe there are some complaints this time? (the correct answer is "nooo none" ….(jk, constructive criticism is ALWAYS warmly welcomed)

Martini- hehe is this the same person still? Well I have to tell you for some reason this review gave me the final push to get crackin on this chapter. So thank you for the inspiration!

GinnyPotter10; Thanks!  Fabulous predictions!! Trust me I'll have more to say about those in a few more chapters…

Marajade3081: Thank you! I absolutely LOVE the Weasleys too. Every single one of them!!! I often find myself jealous of Ginny when I read the book for being from such a fantastic family. 


	3. Christmas Don't Be Late

**I'll Be Home For Christmas**

**Chapter 3: Christmas Don't Be Late**

**Disclaimer: Hmmmm do you think for Christmas Santa would bring me the rights to Harry Potter? No? Yeah me neither…. It was worth a shot though**

**A/N: Once again thanks for the great response to the last chapter!! I'm glad you liked it. I got this chapter done sooner than I thought I would but that's a good thing right? Hope you enjoy it!**

            Sunday was the first day that all of the Weasley's actually spent together. The size of the family's breakfast table challenged the size of a table in the Great Hall. Mrs. Weasley sat everyone down serving them, refusing help each time one of her daughter-in-laws offered. Fred and George shoveled their food into their mouths and quickly got up to go. They wanted to make a quick trip to the Weaze in Diagon Alley and have a chat with the manager. They promised to be home by noon.

            Ron finished eating next and leaned back in his chair to relax. Ginny saw Allison kick him under the table and the two shared a series of meaningful looks. The silent argument ended with Ron rolling his eyes and saying:

            "Is there anything I can help you with Mum?"

            "Nothing in here love, but if you like you could get down the Christmas decorations from the attic for me so we can start decorating this evening."

            "Sure Mum," Ron said getting up from his chair.

            "I'll help you Ron," Bill said, also leaving the table.

            "I will too," Charlie got up. There were a few moments of silence before Percy spoke.

            "Ow!" he scowled at Penelope who returned the look. "I mean…I'll help too." Percy put his plate in the sink before leaving the room.

            "Who wants to hear a story?" Mr. Weasley asked suddenly. 

            "Me. I do!" chorused the little voices of all the grandchildren. He ushered them all into the living room.

            When he left Mrs. Weasley sat down at the table with all of her 'daughters.'

            "Look at all these glowing pregnant ladies. Now who's winning in the race to give me my next grandchild?"

            "Angelina has be by a week," Hermione responded.

            "Well remember dear that twins are usually a little anxious to see the world. All we can do is pray for girls. Lord knows we don't need three little Fred and George's born with in days of each other." The women all laughed at the thought.

            "Oh don't think that sex will stop them from changing into their fathers. Emma is already in love with dragons. I almost hurt Charlie when she said she wanted a pet dragon for Christmas. She should want a unicorn or something. _Not _a dragon!" 

            "Well we'll just have the keep Fred and George away from them during the important developmental stages I guess," Hermione teased.

            "That doesn't work either," Ginny told her. "I swear everyday James does something else that reminds….me…of……..Harry….." she said slowing down as the other women suddenly got a little more serious and an awkward atmosphere filled the room. Ginny looked at each of her sister-in-laws uncomfortable faces. "Honestly guys! I'm not going to break every time I mention his name."

            "You're right Ginny. Children will be the way they're going to be. I just hope they'll take after their mothers…" Mrs. Weasley broke the tension.

            Early that evening all of the Weasley's were gathered in the family room decorating the tree. The tree was nearly finished when they realized they were missing the angel for the tree.

            "We must have misplaced it last year," Mrs. Weasley noted.

            "I'll go upstairs and look for it Mum," Ron offered.

            "I'll go with you," Hermione told him.

            While they were gone the rest of the family finished up the rest of the tree. Eventually they came back Hermione carrying the delicate angel. Ron however was struggling with a large trunk in his arms, grunting as Hermione waddled her way along in front of him. When they got down stairs Ron dropped the drunk on to the floor and let out an exhausted sigh.

            "What is that?" Ginny asked.

            "It has photo albums in it. I've never seen them before," Ron told her before opening the trunk.

            " I made them," Mrs. Weasley said. "I haven't quite finished any of them yet. That's why I never showed them to you."

            "Oh let us look at them mum," Ginny begged.

            " Of course you can. The only one's not finished are the last in each collection. You each have your own."

            Ron reached in the trunk and pulled out one of the albums. He read the cover aloud.

            "Bill: First Year," he said. He opened to the fist page and laughed at the picture. Bill was posing with his wand and schoolbooks at Kings Cross Station. His now long hair was cut into a neat bowl cut.

            The family spent the rest of the evening looking through the albums passing them around. Eventually each Weasley came into possession of their eight books. Ron's were filled with pictures of him Hermione and Harry together at school and at the burrow during summers. Ginny and Hermione sat on either side of Ron as he flipped through them. Laughing at memories. Ginny entered a lot of the pictures in Ron's fifth year right before she and Harry had started dating. Ginny felt a wave a sadness wipe over her as Ron turned to a picture of the four of them standing with Dumbledore on Christmas. Voldemort had killed Dumbledore early in Ginny's seventh year. He had been adamant in trying anything and everything to defeat the Dark Lord before sending Harry to face him one on one again. However Voldemort had proven to be too strong for even Dumbledore. Harry had been a wreck when he found out the man who had been like a grandfather to him had sacrificed himself trying to save him. The last thing Harry had ever wanted was yet another person he loved dying as he put it, "because of him." It was after that that Ginny knew that Harry would kill Voldemort, no matter what the cost. 

            "Mum," Fred called from the chair he was sitting in. "I know the first seven are our years at Hogwarts, but what's the eighth book?" he said shuffling down to the bottom of his pile. He then held up and book that said "Fred and Hermione" on the cover. "Mione! Come here! It's about us," he called his wife to the other side of the room. Hermione got up and walked over to Fred who got up to let her sit on the chair and situated himself on the arm. Ron tossed aside the other book and pulled out the one about him and Allison.

            "Mum I don't remember you taking any of these pictures," Bill noted. He too had moved on to the album of him and Christine. 

            "Looks like we've got a Colin Creevy on our hands," Ron mused. 

            Ginny sat quietly for a while before deciding to move to the bottom of her pile. She sucked in a breath as she looked at the dark green cover with "Harry and Ginny" inscribed in gold letters on the front.  She gently opened it to see a picture of her and Harry cuddling on a the Weasley sofa, the summer before her sixth year. She flipped through laughing at some of the pictures she remembered taking with him at Hogwarts. Most of the pictures were from the summer before her seventh year. Harry had stayed with the Weasley's before starting Auror training in September. There was one picture of of Harry on a broomstick with Ginny in his arms. The family had started a small game of Quidditch with the new Quidditch set Ron had gotten Harry for his birthday. Ginny had been nearly hit by a bludger and fell off her broom avoiding it. Harry dove to catch her, receiving her into his arms just in time to pull up on his broom and stop himself from crashing into the ground. After that he had teased her claiming that she owed him not for catching her, but for forcing him to put his Firebolt in such a dangerous situation. 

            Ginny flipped through the pages and memories came flooding back: trips to the beach, summer barbeques, de-noming the garden, friendly wrestlimg matches. All the things that had seemed so simple to Ginny during the perfect summer now seemed unbearably precious.

            The last filled page had a picture of her and Harry hugging an kissing goodbye, both with tear streaked faces when she was boarding the train to leave for Hogwarts. Ginny remembered the look on Harry's face as he pleaded with her to let him come visit her every weekend But she had refused to let him become 8th year student of the year and told him no, saying they plenty of time left ahead of them to spend every moment together. Now she wished that she had told him to come everyday possible. 

            The rest of the pages were left blank. Ginny guessed that her brothers' books had the rest of the pages filled with engagement photos, wedding pictures, and shots documenting pregnancies and births. Ginny felt her heart ache as she found yet another reminder of what she and Harry were missing out on. Feeling as though a sob might escape her, Ginny excused herself to bedroom, taking the album with her. 

            In her room Ginny slowly turned the pages soaking in the images in each photograph. As tears finally escaped her eyes she cursed and threw the book aside. She always swore that she wasn't going to let it get to her anymore, but it always did. She got up from her bed and walked across the room to pick up the thrown book. She gently ran her hand over the cover and closed her eyes trying to calm her self. She was brought back to life when James ran in to the room. 

            "Mummy! Mummy!" he ran on his little legs into her bedroom. He stopped and looked at her curiously. He then approached her cautiously and she sat down in a chair allowing him to crawl into her lap. He cocked his head and looked at Ginny's teary eyes.

            "Is sumding wong?" he asked frowning. Before Ginny opened her mouth to answer the first few notes of a familiar song filled her room. She looked up as James turned himself around in her lap, and saw Charlie, Fred and George grinning madly. 

            "Alright you chipmunks. Ready to sing you song?" Charlie mouthed talking to Fred and George. 

            "I'll say we are," mouthed Fred.

            "Yeah lets sing it now," added George.

            "Okay Simon?"

            "Ok."

            "Okay Theodore?"

            "Okay"

            "Okay Alvin? Alvin? Alvin?" Charlie pretended to yell and Ron came dashing in to the room with a grand smile on his face."

            "Oooo Kay!" he said. 

            Ginny couldn't help but laugh as Fred, George and Ron danced around her bedroom. 

            "Me I want a hula-hoop," Ron sang wiggle his hips around.

            As the song died down Ron and Charlie finally broke their characters but Fred and George continued prancing around Ginny's room, even after the music stop. She laughed.

            "I love you all so much," she told them. That was all it took for her to be attacked with a gigantic group hug which her and James were the center of. After that Ron offered to put James to bed and let Ginny get some rest. She said her goodnights to her son and brothers and asked them to tell everyone else goodnight for her and let them know that she was okay. She told Charlie to make sure her mother didn't feel guilty for giving her the album and to assure that it was the greatest thing she would receive for Christmas. When the all left her room she placed the album on her vanity, turned out the lights and got into her bed.

A/n: This took longer than I thought to get out. Hope you liked it though. Please review and leave me some love, I had a pretty bad weekend so it would be much appreciated! I'll even it out by trying (note the root word TRY is crucial) to get chapter four out tonight or tomorrow night. It all depends on how long it takes to write. However I'm hoping in won't take long since I already have it all planned out. Well hope you like everything so far and look for chapter four soon!!

Love and kisses,

Bella

Wishinstar: Thanks a bunch! Sorry I didn't get you into my review replies for the first chapter but I think you must have reviewed as I was uploading! So I guess I updated pretty soon for ya! Haha

Kawaii Yoshi: Thanks. I'm glad you're planning on keeping reading! Yeah, honestly I'm a R/Hr fan too. And if it end up any other way in the real books I'll scream, but I decided to mix things up a little in this. Just for fun. (Plus I'm writing a Hr/F fic right now so I'm kinda on a twin kick)

Bonnie: Thanks!!! Yeah I no one knows but me…but I'm betting people can guess.\

Kylesmom: Thanks a bunch. Haha we'll try and make it through near breakdowns together then. Good luck on your finals darling!

Myobgirly: Thanks. Haha if you'd do what Hermione did than you're defiantly braver than me. I'm more like Ginny, I'd want to do what Hermione did, but I'd probably let them kick me out of my own brothers' store.

Chocolate Muse: Thanks. I dunno how long it took…. Lets see last time I updated was… 12/3 sooo 5 days. Hopefully the next chap will be up faster though.

Avalon: I'm glad I can help ya out keeping your mind off finals! It sucks that you don't have time to write anymore. I know that what stressed me out more than anything in the world is when I don't have time to write at some point during the day. It's my escape. I hope you find sometime in the future to sit down with a pen though!

Leonie: Thanks so much! And if things go as planned, I think you should have your answer in a few chapters.

Ginny Potter10: I don't know will Harry ever come home? Well here's this chap, and the next should be out soon.

Wishinstar: Thanks. People really are like that aren't they? They're really annoying… As long as nothing that puts me in mortal peril happens, I will keep writing.

ClairPotter: If you say you're the biggest fan than I guess you are!! Would it _really_ be purposeless if Harry didn't come home? Are you sure? (haha…mind games…)

Myobgirl: excellent reading skills darling. I noticed just recently that when I typed this from my hand written copy I left out the paragraph explaining Percy and his family in the first part of the first chapter, and didn't write too much about the rest of the family until a little in this chapter. But Percy does make an appearance in this chapter so nothing happened to him, just a brain fart on the author's behalf. Hehe. I'll go back and fix it as soon as I get a chance. BTW in case your curious, he's married to Penelope and they have a okay well I can't remember the sex of their kid cuz I don't have my family tree with me (yes I'm a nerd and I made a family tree to keep them all straight on). But they have one child. Thanks for noticing my error!

Isadora: wow thanks! Yeah I miss Harry when he's missing too, he's just one of those characters who makes everything just right. And thanks for the support! Who needs to pass calculus anyway? Hehe

B4me: hmmm is Harry coming home? Hehe. We'll just have to see how long you have to wait to find out now that you promised me you would. Haha Thanks!

Ginny house 3: Thanks. I'm posting as much as possible. I think James is cute to, he's good to his mum. Mmm did you save any brownies for me? Hehe j/k but I might go make some for myself…

Ruffled owl: hehe is this soon enough? I hope! I got it out as fast as I could! Hopefully even more even sooner next time!

Marajade3081: Thanks! Really are people waiting for Harry? (hmmm…wonder if I how long I could keep em in suspense……) 

Azkaban Canuck: Thanks. I hope he comes home too…..I wonder if he will?? (j/k)

Azkaban Canuck: Thanks. I enjoyed writing Hermione's scene. 

JC's Angel: Thanks so much. I like writing about Harry and Ginny cuz I think they're sweet too.  And Fred and Herm., I dunno why but I enjoy portraying them as a couple too. (it's probably my infatuation with the Weasley twins) 

MinaPotter: hey thanks! Hmm how long do _you_ think it will be? I think at least one of your questions was answered in this chap. I don't wanna flat out answer the other one's though cuz I wouldn't wanna accidentally give anything away!! (I'm sure you'd hate that….)

Alli-baby: Thanks! Yeah Fred and Herm aren't exactly the usual pairing, but they're fun. And now you can enjoy imagining yourself as Ron's wife! Score! Haha and BTW Alli is totally better with the I. 

Alli-baby: marajade was definitely right.

Jasper: Thanks. That would be nice wouldn't it? If Harry came home soon?

"blank 1": Thanks and I hope you keep reading!!

Santa Claus: Thanks. I know it is a little sad, but I'll just have to make it my goal to change your mind about sad stories.

            PS: "one little thing I need…..they key, to a platinum mine…" (woo-hoo Christmas songs!)

Daisy: Thanks! Haha. Yeah I figured I'd get some complaints about the Fred/Hermione thing. Wanna know something? In my outline for this fic, everything was Ron/Hermione, however I decided to switch to Fred/Hr due to the fact that I didn't want my head to get too far away from the Fred/Hermione fic I'm writing write now. But believe me when it comes to the real books Ron and Hermione all the way! I'd yell if Hermione ended up with anyone else (even Fred and ESPECIALLY Harry) Well I hope you can enjoy the story anyway!

Santa Claus: Well at least you can enjoy the humor in it, even if it is too sad for your tastes. 

"blank 2": Thanks so much!! I hope he comes home too! Lemme know if you here anything about it (just playin….)


	4. Dear Santa

I'll be Home For Christmas

Chapter 2: Dear Santa

Disclaimer: Don't own em.

A/N:  Well here's chapter four, I'm still attempting to get it out as fast as I said I would, even though I changed my plans completely. This chapter didn't exist until I spaced out during a movie in second period today and decided I needed another chapter before my original chapter four. But the original chapter four, now chapter five is 100% complete and sitting in  my bedroom waiting to be typed, so the wait for it won't be long I assure you. It's sorta short, but needs to be posted just the way it is. Anyway here's the NEW chapter four, and I'll have chapter five out ASAP.

            Monday night Ginny was sitting in the family living room, flipping through the ads for sales that week. After all the money she had spent in Diagon Alley Saturday, she still wasn't completely done her Christmas shopping. She was flipping through a toy store ad when George came into the room and sat down next to her on the couch. 

            "What are looking at ads for? You know all your Christmas needs can be purchased at The Weaze," he teased.

            "Well they do have a nice selection, but I'm not so sure about the help there," she teased back, causing George to frown. 

            "I actually wanted to talk to you about Christmas lists Gin," he said.

            "What did you make some amendments to the list you made me?" he laughed. The day he arrived George had handed each person a parchment no shorter than three feet containing everything each person was "requires" to purchase him.

            "No," he grinned at her, but then his face got serious. "This morning Fred and I helped the kids write their letters to Santa, and well, I promised I wouldn't show you, but I think you need to read James's. I didn't know how to talk to him about it." Ginny frowned in bemusement as George handed her the parchment.  In his handwriting she read:

            Dear Santa-

                        For Christmas this year I don't want any toys. All I want is to see my Daddy. Not me, Mummy too. She always gets sad about not seeing my Daddy but if he was here she would not cry. Please bring him home this year. That is all I want.

                                                            Love,

                                                                        James Potter

PS: A pet elephant would be a good gift too, but not as good.

            Ginny sighed as she folded back up the letter. 

            "I need to talk to him," she said.

            "No you can't let him know I showed you. He thinks that if other people read it, Santa won't bring the presents."

            "George. He needs to know that Harry isn't coming home. If he thinks that Santa can bring him home and then he'll be heart broken when he doesn't show up. And he's not going to. No matter what Sirius says.

            "Sirius? Did you get another letter from him?"

            "I got a letter from him this afternoon. He says he has another lead on Harry and that he and Remus are going to check it out. He sent James' gift just incase he can't get home for Christmas."

            "Maybe he will be though, and with Harry."

            "Not bloody likely. Do you know how many "leads" that man has had? 184. Honestly I think he hears a boy with glasses walked down a street somewhere and he calls it a lead. I have to explain to James that Santa doesn't work this way."

            "I'll do it," George said. "I promised I wouldn't show you. I can do it. I'll make him understand without upsetting him. I'll do it in the morning" George smiled reassuringly at Ginny and got up off the sofa heading for bed.

            Ginny went to bed and tried to go to sleep, but her mind wandered back to the conversation she had just had with. It was only at that moment that it really hit her. 

            He wasn't coming back.

A/N Wow that's really short. Well I decided I wanted this little chapter in there but I really want the next chapter to stand on its own. So I decided to post them both tonight so it sorta adds up to one big chapter. Hope you liked it, and yes once again I realize that was just kind of a quasi-chapter. Review, then read the next chapter and review that too!!

Love,

Bella

Maria: Thanks! I love your input. And oh..haha…the 8th year thing. I wasn't sure if people would get that or not…maybe I'll take it out or add a better explanation.  It's just a Hogwart's language way of saying 13th grader, you know, the loser people make fun of because he graduated the year before, but they hang around so much that you wouldn't know he had. So that's where I got that from….just at Hogwarts you graduate after 7th year, not 12th grade.

Veronik: Aww thanks! I'm glad the story touched you! Hope you keep reading!

Silver Moon: hmmm is Harry alive? Btw…I LOVE your predictions (I wonder why…)

Alli-baby: Thanks! Hehe Sorry I made you cry! I'll try and cheer things up a little soon!

Miss Frizzle: Sorry you had a bad weekend too. Well I got this out pretty darn fast if I do say so myself? And two chapters? And yes you were my motivation to get them out! But remember you promised me another review! Hehe. Thanks!

Ginny1946: Thanks a bunch! Sorry its so sad…but it'll cheer up….it _is _a Christmas story…. 

Marajade3081: Thanks so much! And yes, I'll update Till There Was You, hopefully soon. I'm trying to work on this one more since I have a deadline to have it finished, but I do have the next chapter of Till, at least 1/3 of the way done. But I'm definitely not ditching it totally. It was my first posted fanfic ever; I could never leave it unfinished! 

GinnyPotter10: Hehe Thanks! I love Ron and the twins. Yeah the album was a little sad, but it was supposed to be and James should be in it even more in the future. 

Kaz: thanks. Hmmm do _you_ think Harry's comin back?

Coolone007: That would be an excellent thing to ask Santa for! (Actually, Santa has been seen reviewing this story, I could prolly get everyone the email….)Haha. Thanks for reading!

Mandy: Hehe Here is some more! Two chapters! Short ones…but two!

Josiah Girl: yeah its one of my favs too! (This whole story sprung from me wanting to write something that I could include as many of my fave Christmas songs in as possible!) Yeah I full album would be nice….lots of pics of little James.

Wishinstar: Hehe thanks! And guess what I 100% promise not to keep you in suspense much longer.

Ginny House 3: Look how soon I posted more! And yes I did umm "borrow" the chipmunks thing from look who's talking (I think its in the one with the dogs….) I meant to put that in my disclaimer but I wanted to look up which one it was in and then I just forgot to even mention the song at all….but good catch! And I will give you a cookie this weekend when I bake millions and millions for Christmas. In case the fact that I'm writing this story didn't give you a clue Christmas is my absolute favorite time of year!

Azkaban Canuck:  can't make up your mind huh? Well you don't have to wait to much longer to find out. Thanks!

Ruffled owl: Hehe thanks! Hmm, how many Weasley's? Apparently a lot (not that there could ever be enough Weasley's in the world) Lets see 6brothers, 6 wives, Ginny, James, 5 other grandchildren, 7 on the way, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. That adds up too…28? Did I count right? Hehe.


	5. All I Want For Christmas

I'll Be Home For Christmas

Chapter 5: All I Want For Christmas

Disclaimer: I wish I owned em….. and the song used in this one is "All I wan For Christmas" by Vince Vance and the Valiants.

A/N: And now chapter five, it's short too, but I think you'll be glad I posted it….

            Ginny wandered down the dim hallway, of a place that reminded her of Hogwarts, he green dress trailing on the floor behind her. She didn't know where she was or why she was there, but something drove her to keep walking. She came to the end of the hallway and two great doors stood before her. She lifted her arm to open them, but as she did so one slowly swung open for her. She walked into a large room, decorated by flickering candles and heated by a roaring fireplace. In the center of the room was a small table set for two. At the table sat Harry. Strangely enough, Ginny wasn't surprised to see him. 

            "Took you long enough," he grinned at her. 

            "You know me. I wanted to look perfect," she smiled back.

            "You always look perfect," he teased. He rose from his seat and pulled her chair out for her. She sad down and he pulled the cover off the platter that sat before her. Ginny squealed at the exquisite meal he had prepared. 

            "Harry this is spectacular!"

            "Don't give me too much credit," he smiled. "The house elves cooked it."

            Ginny laughed. "Don't tell Hermione." Harry joined in on her laughter.

            The two ate and laughed for a long time. When they were finally done eating Harry smiled at Ginny. 

            "Would you like to dance?"

            "I'd love to," she replied. They both got up and Harry took Ginny into his arms. Ginny rested her head against his chest as she listened to the music.

            "Santa can't bring me what I need. Cause all I want for Christmas is you," the music sang. Ginny had to agree. Harry was all she would ever need for Christmas. This was heaven. She sighed in content.

            "Harry this is so perfect," she said. He didn't respond. "Harry?" She opened her eyes. She was no longer in Harry's arms. He was gone. "Harry? Harry?" she called, looking around frantically. All of the candles and the eaten dinner faded, until she was the only thing in the room. "Harry?"

            Ginny shot up in bed. It had been a dream. She let out a sob. It had been a horrible dream. She crawled out of bed shaking, tears streaming down her face. She sat down at her vanity where she had left the album. She tossed it across the room for the second time. She buried her head in her arms and cried. 

            When the tears subsided a little she looked up at the mirror to evaluate herself. She laughed bitterly as she did. She could see an image of Harry in the mirror, as if he was standing behind her, looking over he shoulder. 'I'm really starting to lose it,' she thought coldly. She closed her eyes and pushed away the hallucinations. When she reopened them the image was still there. Then something she wasn't expecting happened. 

            "Ginny…" a voice said from behind her; a voice that she'd recognize in a second, no matter how long it'd been since she last heard it. She suddenly could no longer breathe and her heart rate tripled. It couldn't be. Did she dare turn around and risk the disappointment of finding it was only her mind playing games with her again.

            "Ginny I…" he spoke again. Ginny spun around in her seat. There he was, standing there, two feet in front of her. Tears gushed out of her eyes and she let out a loud sob. She leapt off of her stool and threw herself into Harry's arms, clinging to him, digging her fingers into his shoulders as she sobbed uncontrollably into his chest. His strong arms tightened around her delicate frame and he buried his face in her hair. 

            He was really there. Harry had finally come home. 

A/N: Whoo hoo!!! Are all of you happy now? He's home! Not dead! Not not coming home! He's here!! Thanks for being patient…. I know I planned a lot more of this story but I've been thinking and really there's no way I'll get this done by Christmas so I think I'm just going to give up on it and end it here…..thanks for sticking with me this far though.

            Hehe… Don't worry!!! I'm just playin with ya'll. Of course I'll keep going and as always I promise to update as soon as I can. And I WILL be done by Christmas….I just HAVE to be. So keep up the FANTASTIC MARVOLOUS WONERFUL SPECTACULAR OUTSTANTING EXTRAORDINARY (insert all positive adjectives here….) reviews and keep my momentum going. Lots of love to all of you!

Love and kisses,

Bella

PS: Sorry its so short but I did post two at once! 


	6. Feliz Navidad

I'll Be Home For Christmas

Chapter 6: 

Disclaimer: see previous chapters if you must know….

A/N: Well I'm starting this chapter now, while I'm supposed to be working on my English essay, which is due tomorrow. Seriously, I have so much work now that break si coming up. I don't know how I'll ever finish this! I know you guys won't really mind if its not done buy Christmas day but I REALLLLLLLY want it to be done. I want real life Christmas day to = Weasley Christmas Day. But we'll just have to wait and see. Maybe I can just stay up alllll night Christmas Eve writing and posting chapters. I dunno, lets just be happy with the posting of this chapter for now. Hope you like it!

            Ginny woke up the next morning no longer finding the arms she had cried to sleep in around her. It had been a dream. She clenched her eyes shut tighter, refusing to believe that none of it had happened. She was about to scream at her stupidity for thinking it could have been real, when two strong arms wrapped around her from behind and pulled her up against the body they belonged too.

            "Come back," he mumbled, his eyes still shut, as he snuggled up against her. Ginny thought she might start crying again at the sound of his voice. She rolled over in his arms to face him.

            "You're really here," she whispered, brushing a piece of hair out of his face. His green eyes fluttered open and stared into hers. 

            "I'm really here," he said, sounding as though it was unbelievable to him as it was to Ginny. 

            "Where were…wait no I don't want to know right now. All that matters is that you're here."

"You can't even begin to understand how much I missed you," he said kissing her on the forehead. 

            "I think I have an idea," Ginny smiled knowing there was know way anyone could ever miss someone as much as she had missed him. She sighed in content and pulled the cover more tightly around her and Harry, snuggling up to him as far as she good. She was about to fall asleep again when their peace was interrupted. 

            "Ahhhh!!! Stwanger!!," she heard a little voice scream. 

            "Ahhhh!!" she heard another voice pitch in. The first one had been James, and the second had been one of her nieces; probably Diana. George and Angelina's daughter was the oldest after James and the two were close with each other. Ginny groaned knowing that she had to get up. Then she realized that they'd be coming back with back-up, and everyone was about to know that Harry was there. She quickly jumped out of bed and debated what to say to Harry before James came back. Harry stood up yawning and grinned. 

            "Lot's of little Weasley's by now I suppose?" he smiled. 

            "Yes, and more on the way," she answered. "Harry I need to tell…"

            "Lets go see everyone. Do you think they're awake?" Ginny almost laughed. Harry reminded her of James on Christmas morning, waiting to go downstairs. 

            "Trust me if Ja…" she stopped herself from saying her sons name before telling Harry she had one. That _he _had one. "People are on their way now to check out the stranger in my room…"

            "I guess they're in for a surprise," he smiled.

            "But Harry before they come back I need to tell you something…" she trailed off. It was too late.

            "There is no stranger in Mummy's room…" she heard Fred's voice coming down the hall. She hoped Harry hadn't heard him. He hadn't seemed too. 

            "What do you need to tell me?" he looked at her curiously.

            "Yuh-huh, der was a man in der," she heard Diana insist. 

            "It was probably just Uncle Ron or Uncle Charlie, or…" she heard Hermione. Harry had heard them this time as he perked up and his head turned to the door. Ginny didn't know whether to be terrified of what was about to happen or laugh at Harry's facial expressions. She knew that face; he only made it was he was nervous about something.

            "I was definably NOT dem…" James said firmly.        

            "Then who was……..it," Fred appeared in the doorway with James in his arms followed by Hermione with Diana. Both of their jaws dropped and a shocked silence filled the room.

            "See," James shook his head at Fred. The he screwed his face into a "menacing" frown and pointed at Harry. "Stwanger!!" he screamed again. 

            "Go get Uncle Ron," Hermione set Diana down. The little girl tore off down the hallway. 

            "I don't know what to say…" Hermione finally spoke.

            " I still can't believe I'm here. I missed you all." Harry smiled and started to walk forward to hug Hermione, but was stopped.

            "Stop!" James said firmly. " Don't come any closer," he stared at Harry. 

            "How about I introduce myself? Then we won't be strangers anymore,"  
 Harry offered. Ginny's heart began to race, as Harry and James were about to find out whom the other was. James looked at her for approval and she gulped and smiled in approval.

            "Okay," James said, still refusing to give Harry a smile. Harry grinned at the acceptance of his offer.

            "Well I'm…." he was cut off.

            "Harry?" Ron gaped.

            "Harwy?" James cocked his head. "Dats a good name," he commented, no longer frowning at Harry. Then he added, "Dats my Dad's name." 

            Harry froze. Ginny could see shock and uncertainty in his eyes. But he didn't turn to her for answers. Instead he continued talking with James. 

            "Now you know my name. What's yours?" he asked. Ginny suddenly felt as though she was going pass out, and her knees buckled as she sat down on her vanity stool, shaking. All eyes were now on James. 

            "James," he smiled now. "James Potter," he stated proudly. Ginny saw Harry exhale deeply. "What's your full name?" James asked. It was now that Harry finally turned to her. He looked at her, silently asking her what to do next. Ginny nodded him on, not believing that James was finally meeting Harry. 

             Harry took James from Fred's arms and placed him down on the floor, kneeling so that they were eye to eye. "I'm Harry. Harry Potter," he told James. James bit his lip and looked past Harry at his mother. She nodded her head at him. He then looked back at Harry still wearing a look of uncertainty. He reached out and examined Harry's face with his hands.

            "He weal…" he noted. Then he frowned for a moment before saying, "But it's not Christmas yet!" Harry looked at Ginny questioningly but James answered his question for her. "Santa must a brought him early!" James was directing his words to Fred. "When I wote my letta Uncle George said he wasn't sure if Santa could give people, people for Christmas but I said he was wrong and he was! Santa even broughted him before Christmas!" James now turned back to Harry. "So are you weally my dad?" he asked.

            "Yeah….I am," Harry said quietly. Ginny could tell that Harry was still trying to take everything in. 

            "Wow!" James smile couldn't have been bigger. Suddenly he was tugging at Harry's arm attempting to pull him out of he room. "Come on dad! I wanna show you my room. Its dis way…" he was still pulling Harry when Ginny let out a sob. James' smile faded and he rushed over to his mother, jumping in to her lap.

            "What's wrong?" he asked.

            "Nothing love, everything's perfect," she stroked his messy hair. 

            "Den why are you cwying? Is it daddy?" James asked but decided on his own that that had to be the problem. "I'm sowy mama, I'll make Santa take him back! I'll wite anoder letter!"

            "Oh no baby, don't do that. I'm not sad," she said, earning a strange look from her son. "You know how people cry when they are a little sad? Well sometimes when some one is really really happy they cry too."

            "I dunno. I'm weally weally happy but I'm not cwying!" 

            Ginny smiled and wiped away her tears. "Are you calling your mother a liar?" she teased tickling his stomach. 

            "No!" he said laughing and wiggling away from her. He jumped out of her lap and grabbed Harry's hand again. "Come on Dad!" Harry didn't hesitate to follow his son out of the room. Fred left with Diana who was now doing a wild pee-pee dance and Ginny looked up at Hermione and Ron.

            "Is this all a dream? Because I don't think that I can handle it if it is."

            "When did he get here?" Hermione asked coming into the room. 

            "Sometime last night," Ginny said.

            "Why didn't you come wake us up?" Ron asked as if it should have been the obvious thing to do. 

            "Oh yeah Ron," Hermione rolled her eyes. "The man she's in love with, who has been missing for three years, shows up in the middle of the night and the first thing she should do is come get you."

            "He's my best mate!" he defended himself.

            "He's the father of her child!" 

            "Guys!" Ginny shushed them. "Sorry to tell you Ron but you didn't exactly even enter my mind last night. I couldn't believe it was happening. I still can't believe it."

            "Where was he?" Hermione asked her.

            "I don't know yet. We haven't talked about it. We haven't talked much at all really. I didn't even get a chance to tell him about James…"

            Hermione smiled, "James seems to be taking it well."    

            "I wonder how everyone else will…" Ginny pondered aloud.

            "Oh they'll be shocked," Hermione voted. "I can vouch for that. I'm still trembling," she said holding out her shaking arm. Ginny grinned and held out her own.

            "I haven't stopped since last night."

            Hermione smiled back and then turned to Ron. "Alright help me up Ron, I need to go downstairs and eat for three…" she said. Ron helped her stand up off the bed and they left the room. 

            Ginny decided to go in search of Harry and their son. She was headed down the hall for James' room when she met Harry coming out of the room with James in his arms and Angelina coming out of her and Fred's room across the hall. Angelina stopped in her tracks.

            "Harry?" she gaped. 

            "Angelina!" Harry smiled. 

            "Oh my god!" she squealed and hugged him. Ginny noticed she was too was no shaking the same way as she and Hermione. "George!" Angelina called over her shoulder, releasing Harry. "Where…but how? I…." Angelina failed to get out a complete thought. 

            "Wha…"George began before realizing why Angelina had called him. Before he or Harry got a word out James spoke.

            "You were wrong Uncle George!" James stated grinning. "Santa did bwing my dad home for Christmas and he did it early just to prove you wrong!"

            "He sure did little bud," George smiled. He looked at Harry and Ginny, smiling. He must have noticed the way Harry was staring at Ginny because he spoke again.

            "Why don't we go eat breakfast James? Leave Mum and Dad alone for a bit?"

            "Okay!" James had never been one to pass up attention from his uncles, but Ginny was surprised to see him go so willingly. James hopped out of Harry's arms and Angelina took his had to lead him down to the kitchen. Ginny turned to Harry and saw him and George give one another the "manly" handshake/clap on the back hug. She heard George give a sincere "Welcome home," before heading after his wife. She then walked up to Harry and wrapped her arms around his waist. 

            "I have a son," he said awestruck.

            "You have a son," she confirmed.

            "_We _have a son," he corrected himself. "I'm so sorry I haven't been here," he whispered. "I've missed so much and you've been on your own."

            "Not completely alone…. I have six brothers and six sister in laws." 

            "I don't even know my won son. I don't know his birthday, or his middle name or his favorite food or anything…."

            "Well you're here now. And there's plenty of time for us all to be together now," Ginny comforted. 

            "I can't believe we have a son," Harry said. 

            "He's just like you," Ginny began. "He's…"

            "Ginny!" her mother came down the stairs. "Are you awake yet? We're baking cookies…" Her mother stopped when she saw Ginny with someone in the hall. "Ginny who…" she stopped when Harry and Ginny broke apart and she saw who her daughter was with. "Oh my!" her hand flew over her heart and tears sprung to her eyes. Molly Weasley immediately rushed toward Harry and pulled him into a big motherly hug. "You're finally home." She smiled at the person she considered to be her eighth son. "Well come on come on, the girls told me they were cooking breakfast this morning. I'm sure everyone is dying to see you," Mrs. Weasley whisked Harry away downstairs. Ginny smiled, following close behind. 

            When they got to the kitchen, a flood of hugs and welcomings greeted Harry. Christine and Tara both attacked him with tight hugs before realizing that perhaps they should introduce themselves. Harry sat down next to the chair that held James and his booster seat and pulled out the chair next to him for Ginny. Next to James was Ron, who couldn't help grinning. 

            "Welcome to the family mate," he said gesturing to the full table. "We've waiting for you to get here." 

            It was then that Ginny looked around the breakfast table. Everyone was there, sitting with his or her own little families. Ginny wanted to cry for the millionth time as she realized how complete the table now felt. She no longer felt that missing piece.  Everyone chatted happily, eating the full breakfast. Ginny knew everyone had questions, but no one was willing to disrupt the happiness the filled the entire house at that very moment. Ginny smiled. Everything was perfect

A/N: Okay well sorry this took awhile. But I've been super super busy with school all this week and this chapter was really hard to write. I'm not sure yet if I really like it, but I think it's the best its going to be. Next chapter? Hopefully ASAP….Harry/Ginny chat about James/Where Harry was. Thank you sooooooo much for reviews. The response to this story is truly unbelievable. Honestly I thought I'd get maybe 50 reviews by the time the whole story was complete, so you guys have totally  blown me away. On that note, sorry about my little joke at the end of the last chapter.  I was just thinking when I wrote it that if I was reading this fic, that would be the most annoying ending EVER. And there are some writers out there that really would feel that that is an appropriate ending. But truthfully, if it wasn't for all of you reviewers I probably would have given up by now. However, thanks to all of you I now write when I'm supposed to be doing things like writing English essays, studying for major tests, or getting more than two hours of sleep. So I truly love you all, and I feel like I'm making tons of new, really wonderful friends!

Love, 

Bella

OK….so it pretty late and I don't have time to do my usual review replies. So I could either post now or Sunday (unless by some slim chance I have time tomorrow)…..I'm guessing you'd prefer now…. So I PROMISE to do the replies and ad them really soon. I love doing them. If you take the time to reply, the least I can do is write back, and usually I have something to say to you. So I swear I'll do them soon. 


	7. Through The Years

I'll Be Home For Christmas

Chapter 7: Blue Christmas

Disclaimer: Nope. I don't.

A/N: Prepare for as many post as humanly possible over the next four days. I WILL have this done; even if it means no sleep from now till Christmas. It WILL be done. Thanks so much for the encouragement it really is what keeps me going. So keep it up!! I'm probably going to be sitting at my computer working all day today. I always keep my email alert on, so it tells me every time I get a new review. Getting reviews while I'm working is my favorite thing in the world and it makes me start working even harder with every review I get. So if you want this done by Christmas as badly as I do, or you just love me (which I know you do…. hehe) and want to help me achieve my goal please review or even email me. I LOVE email. You don't have to say much; just anything to keep me rollin. Anyway I love you all and wish me luck!

            That evening Harry and Ginny finally found themselves along again. Ron had offered to carry a snoring James to bed when he and Allison decided to go to sleep. 

            "He's perfect Ginny," Harry said to Ginny who had turned to face him. 

            "Yeah. He is, isn't he?"

            "I don't know how you did it. I can't even imagine…" he said. Ginny could tell he still was in disbelief that he had a son. She understood though. She still couldn't believe that he was there; that he face was only inches away from his. 

            "It wasn't easy. But I could have been worse," Ginny said. 

            "When did you find out?" he inquired. 

            "I knew that there was something wrong with me in early December. About a week later I did a pregnancy spell and it came pack positive. I didn't know what I was going to do, but I decided not to tell anyone until you came home. I knew once you were home we could get through it together," Ginny told him. 

            "But I never came home," Harry said sadly, looking away from Ginny. 

            "No you didn't," she agreed. "On Christmas Eve all of my brothers came home. Ron told me that he didn't know where you were. That night I told Ron that I was pregnant. Surprisingly he didn't lose his temper. He just let me cry, and told me that I'd be all right. 

            I told Hermione the next day. Obviously she was as supportive as Ron. I hadn't planed on telling anyone else yet. I didn't want to ruin the day. Bu that night after Mum and Dad went to bed, the rest of us were still awake in this room. Ron and Hermione kept giving me looks, urging me to tell everyone.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_            "Alright. What's going on?" Bill asked._

_            "What do you mean?" Ginny replied innocently._

_            "You, Ron, and Hermione have been exchanging little looks all night. Is there something we should know about?" Charlie answered Ginny._

_            "No," Ginny responded. But Ron ruined it by replying at the same time._

_            "Yes," Ron said. Ginny wanted kill him. _

_            "What?" George pressed. _

_            The room fell silent and Ron and Hermione shifted their eyes towards Ginny. _

_            "Ginny?" Percy asked in a tone that made him sound like a therapist. _

_            Ginny sighed and bowed her head, answering quietly, in hopes that no one else would hear. "I'm pregnant."_

_            She hadn't spoken quietly enough. "What?!" she heard from all of her brothers except Ron. She didn't have to look up to know that all of them were now on their feet. She willed the tears away as she heard her brothers ranting endlessly. She looked up when she heard one of them say "And who did this to you?"_

_            Ginny's head snapped up._

_            "First of all, no one **did**__this to me. Second of all," she paused and looked at them sadly, "Who do you think?"_

_            The answer was obvious and her brothers erupted again. _

_            "I'll tell you what Ginny," Fred said to her. "You better hope he's dead already because if he's not I'm going to kill him myself."_

_            "Fred!" Hermione gasped. _

_            Ginny's eyes flared at his words. She stood up so she was face to face with him. She stared at him for a moment in the silence that had fallen over the room before reaching back and slapping him across the face. _

_            "Don't you ever say that again," she said in a low voice, no longer fighting the tears that were no falling down her face, before leaving the room. Behind her se could her Hermione berating Fred. She knew he was sorry. She had seen it in his face almost immediately after he said the words. He loved Harry too; the whole family did. She just hoped no one would come after her. She needed to be alone. _

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

            "The next day I told mum. At first she yelled, I yelled, but it all ended with both of us crying trying to convince each other that it would be all right. We decided I should finish at Hogwarts even if I was going to start showing before graduation. There was really no point in trying to hide it. 

            It was hard sometimes, walking down the hall, knowing people were whispering. People weren't mean, in fact a lot of people were much nicer than usual, but it was still hard. By April I was already huge; James wasn't a little baby.  I had DADA last period my 7th year. It had proven to be worthless though since any decent professors had been fighting in the war. And after the war people seemed to suddenly think there was no need for the class anymore. But guess who shows up one day. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            _Ginny shifted uncomfortably, trying to position her large stomach under her desk. She was considering just leaving and going back to the Gryffindor Tower when a familiar voice spoke to the class. _

_            "Hello class," the professor said. "Most you remember me I'll presume. I'm Professor Lupin, and I'll be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts for the remainder of the year." Ginny looked at him in shock. She hadn't seen Remus or Sirius since the summer. They had written once, on Christmas day, telling the Weasleys that they were beginning a search for Harry, and she had heard nothing more from them after that. Remus smiled at Ginny and then began the class._

_            As hard as she tried at first, Ginny couldn't concentrate on what Remus was teaching. Why was he even there? Had he and Sirius given up? Ginny impatiently waited for the class to end and thanked Merlin that she didn't have another class afterwards. That would give her time talk with Remus. _

_            After what seemed like forever, Ginny realized that the rest of the class was filing out of the room. After it was clear Remus smiled at Ginny. _

_            "Now you weren't spacing out in class were you Miss Weasley?"_

_            Ginny however was too worried that something had happened to joke back. _

_            "Why are you here?" she asked bluntly. _

_            "No need for concern Ginny," he smiled knowingly. "Sirius and I could use some type of income to support us while we're looking. At this one just happens to give us the benefits of the school's resources."_

_            "So Sirius is still out searching? You aren't giving up?"_

_            "I admit Ginny, that from time to time I start to lose hope. But you know as well as I that Sirius will look for him until the day he dies."_

_            "Please don't give up," Ginny requested quietly. _

_            "Ginny," Remus paused. "Maybe you should try moving on a little. I don't mean for you to give up, just let your life go on."_

_            As offensive as the comment sounded Ginny wasn't angry. She knew Remus cared about her, and that he only wanted her to enjoy her life while she was still young. She smiled soothingly at her professor. _

_            "I'm not unhappy, if that's what you're worried about. I'm living as normally as circumstances allow. But I'd never want to move on completely. I'd never want to stop loving Harry." Ginny placed a hand on her stomach, which was still concealed under the desk. "But then again, whether I like it or not I guess I'm stuck with him for life," she mused. _

_            Remus frowned, not understanding. _

_            "I'm sorry I never wrote,"Ginny said standing up._

_            "Oh Ginny…" he said. _

_            "I'm six months along. Harry doesn't know…"Ginny explained. "I'm okay though. I can handle this."_

_            Her words of confidence must have calmed Remus because he smiled a little before noting:_

_            "I told Sirius we should have put locking charms on the Shack when we weren't using it."_

_            Ginny blushed. So they did know that she and Harry used to sneak off there together. _

_            "Well lets go tell him he's going to be a great-godfather," Remus grabbed Ginny's bag so she wouldn't have to carry it. _

            _"Sirius is here? But I thought you said he was still looking!"_

_            "He's only here for a few days. He's doing some research in the library."_

_            "Oh," Ginny said relieved. She silently laughed of the thought of Sirius hunched over a book in the library. She then followed Remus out of he classroom. _

_            "I'm glad you're here," Ginny said as they made their way to Remus' chambers. "It's been lonely with everyone else finished with school, and Harry, and this…well it hasn't really been the easiest year."_

_            "I'm glad I'm here too," he said genuinely before smiling. "Though it can't be the hardest year…I mean, there's no Snape."_

_            Ginny laughed. Professor Snape hadn't returned at the beginning of the school year, or when the war ended. While Ginny hoped he was all right, she couldn't say she missed him as a professor. _

_            They reached Remus' quarters and he muttered the password. _

_            "Padfoot! We have a visitor," he called. _

_            Ginny then saw a large black dog bounding its way towards her. It stopped mid stride and transformed into Sirius who stood gaping at Ginny, who suddenly found herself speechless. _

_            Not a word was spoken before Sirius engulfed her into his arms._

_            "I promise he'll come back. He'll come back, and it will all be fine," the man promised Ginny. Suddenly Ginny felt herself fall apart and begin to cry. It was the first time she had since the day she told her mother and it felt good to finally let out all of her bottled up angst. _

_~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

"I'm glad Remus was at Hogwarts with you," Harry said. Knowing that someone he thought of as a father figure had clearly comforted him some. 

            "Me too," Ginny smiled. "Having someone close by that understood was such a relief. That in a addition to the fact that I probably wouldn't have graduated without him. After the complication started…"

            "Complications?" Ginny felt Harry stiffen. She stifled a laugh. It was cute watching him become so concerned and worried over things that seem like history to her. It made her wonder what things would have been like if Harry had been with her for the journey. 

            "Apparently I wasn't strong enough to carry James and keep up with school as usual. Madame Pomfrey said it was probably from stress, and put me on bed rest. Remus arranged with McGonagall to let me stay with him, rather than going home. He finished teaching me everything I needed to know to pass my exams. He was good about the pregnancy too. He helped me when I asked for help, and avoided me at all other times. Your godfather was quite as smart." Ginny shook her head at the memories. "Whenever he was at the school he hovered over me day and night. And let me tell you, you think the Weasley temper is bad? Ask Sirius to tell you what he thinks about a pregnant Weasley temper." Harry shuddered teasingly at the though. Then Ginny continued:

            "Though Sirius wasn't as bad as my brothers after I came home. One of them was at the Burrow at all times after I came back. I'm pretty sure they had a schedule worked out.

            July 10th I went into labor…at Bill and Christine's wedding."

            Harry let out a laugh.

            "The waiting room was a sight I'm sure. Filled with women in bridal robes and redheaded men in tuxes. They argued over who was going to go into the room with me when the moment finally came. Ron won. I think he regretted his victory after spending a little too much time with me. I was in labor for a wonderful total of 27 hours," she exclaimed but then got more serious.

            "When I finally held James in my arms I couldn't believe how much he looked like you. I almost expected to see a little scar on his forehead." Ginny paused. "That was to moment when I missed you the most. I didn't know a person could miss someone that much. I wanted you to see your son, and take him out in the waiting room and show him off to the family. I wanted you to be there with me so badly, but you weren't." She looked in to his green eyes and  moment of silence passed.

            "Where were you Harry?"

            Harry paused for moment before answering.

            "I was with Snape."

A/N: One down for today one or two to go. Well I hope you liked this chapter. I know I said you'd find out where Harry was, and you kind of did. Actually I planned on letting him tell him story in the chapter, but then I changed my mind. Don't worry the next chapter will be typed up as soon as this one is posted. 

            Okay here's the deal with my review replies. I feel ultra horrible that I haven't been doing them. Problem is I honestly don't have time if I want to get this whole story up by Wednesday. Believe me I love and cherish every single one of your reviews. And the reason I don't have time to write replies is because I'd hate to just write crap replies. I like to think about them. So here's _my _solution. Maybe I could just do one REALLY REALLY big reply sheet at the end of the story. That way I can take my time doing them. What do ya'll think I should do? Are you too mad that I'm not responding to the reviews? Well let me know what you think, and I'll see what I can do. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!

Love,

Bella


	8. Chapter 8

I'll be Home For Christmas

Chapter 8: (HELP! I need I title!)

Disclaimer: I wish!

A/N: I'm chuggin along….. (Countdown: 2 days, 5 hours,**  
**13 Minutes and 18 Seconds )**  
  
**

            "You were what?" Ginny gasped.

            "Well, not the whole time. Maybe I should start at the beginning."

            "Alright," Ginny agreed. 

            "By Christmas Eve the Order had lost all track of Voldemort. He hadn't attacked in weeks, and they didn't have any idea where he was. 

            When I went to bed that night I had a dream. Well I guess it wasn't really a dream because it was real. It was like being a fly on the wall."

            "Visions coming to the boy who almost failed divination," Ginny teased.

            Harry smiled at then continued. "It was Voldemort and a group of death eaters. They were close. Voldemort was going over their plans for an attack, or as he referred to it his Christmas present to me."

            "Oh Harry…" Ginny said sympathetically. She could tell by the look in his eyes that the memories weren't easy. 

            "He was planning on attacking a near by base. It was the base I was headed for to spend Christmas at. Fifty men were stationed there. He was going to kill them all and leave them there for me to find."

            "So you decided to stop it yourself…" Ginny drew. 

            "I had to," he defended.

            "I know," she soothed. "You'd never put yourself before others. You're considered a hero for a reason Harry. Not everyone wouldn't put their life on the line for fifty strangers."

            "They weren't all strangers. And I didn't do it for all fifty of them," he admitted. "Only six…"

            Ginny thought for a moment before she realized what he meant.

            "You mean…"

            "I was hoping if I could see your brothers, they'd be able to tell you I was okay. And give me news about you."

            "So my brothers almost….All of them?" Ginny tried to digest the information.

            "You know I'd never have let that happen," Harry said seriously.

            "I know," she looked up at him. "Because you didn't"

            "When I woke up I left right away. All I took was my wand. I apparated right into the middle of Voldemort and his army. He could have had them kill me right there. I couldn't have taken them all. But he wanted to be the one to defeat me. The death eaters formed a circle around us. I was finally face to face with him. It was the place I'd been trying to get for over a month. Dumbledore had trained me for a long time and I knew what I needed to do. I killed him. I killed Voldemort in one shot. But it wasn't as simple as I thought it would be. I was knocked unconscious from the power I had conjured to use the spell.

            When I woke up I wasn't in the same place. The death eaters had taken me somewhere when I was unconscious. It was an island. The island where Voldemort had kept his dementors to be exact."

            Ginny eyes welled up. She remembered how horrible the dementors had been back in her second year, and she was very aware of the effect they had had on Harry. She couldn't imagine what it must have been like being stuck on an island with them.

            "I was able to find food, and at first I could still form a strong enough patronous to keep them away. I couldn't get off the island though. I tried apparating, and I looked for a port key. I was stuck. Eventually the dementors started taking a larger amount out of me and I couldn't keep them off as well. Memories started getting worse and worse. Eventually I couldn't even remember who I was anymore. That's how I was when Snape found me."

            "He found you?"

            "He heard a group of death eaters laughing about what they did with me after I killed their master. He knew where the island was and came to get me."

            "I thought Snape hated you…"

            "He does. But you know I would have done the same for him. Just because you dislike someone doesn't mean you'd let them die. Snape found me while I was passed out after an encounter with one of the dementors. When I woke up I was….well I guess I don't know where I was. Snape's hideaway I guess."

            "Wait a second," Ginny suddenly flared. "Snape had you and knew you were all right and didn't bother to tell any of us! He did it one purpose! To hurt all of us!"

            "No Ginny!" Harry defended. "He didn't. Well he claimed that he didn't tell you because he wasn't helping me for me, he was only doing it because he respected Dumbledore to much to let the boy he died for die."

            "He said that to you? Harry it is _not _your fault he was killed!" Ginny felt her temper growing larger. 

            "But I know that's not true Ginny. The reason he didn't tell you or Ron, or Sirius, or anyone is because he knew no one deserved to see me the way I was. And I'm glad he didn't tell you. I wouldn't have wanted you there," Harry told her honestly. 

            "What?" she let out, shocked. "Harry how could you say that?" She felt her eyes well up. How could he mean that?

            "I wasn't me Ginny. I was weak, and sick. But most of all, all I had left were the bad memories. I don't what I would have said to you."

            Ginny still refused to believe that she shouldn't have been there. "But maybe I could have helped you remember. If you had seen me, maybe you would have remembered me."

            "I did remember you Ginny. It wouldn't have helped. It only would have made things worse."

            "Why Harry? I don't understand!" she pressed, growing more frustrated. 

            "Because I hated you Ginny!" he exploded. She knew he wasn't angry. He just hadn't wanted to tell her. She saw a tear trickle down his cheek, as tears dampened her own. 

            "What?"

            "All I could remember about you was loving you when we were having fights. I remembered all of the times you "broke up with me," and I remembered still loving you. I know that all those break ups lasted for about five minutes, but I couldn't remember that. All I could remember was you breaking my heart over and over again. The Dementors twisted our relationship into a distorted version of what it was really like." 

            Ginny didn't know what to think. It was hard to accept that at a point in her life Harry had truly hated her.  

            "Snape still could have told us you were all right," she said. Wiping a tear from his face.

            "Right. Because you wouldn't have come looking for me?" Harry managed a smile. Then his face became solemn again. "Besides, I wasn't all right. I was emaciated and weak. I slipped in and out a consciousness. When I was awake I wasn't sane. Snape worked on potions to fix me: my body and my mind. Nothing was working and I think he started to believe I was going to die. I was getting sicker, and sicker. I started to be unconscious more than I was awake. And my memory wasn't coming back. About a month ago though I had a flash. It was of you and me, in our place, that last night we were together. And for a few minutes I could just barely remember us, the way we really were. But then I passed out again and when I woke up I had forgotten. Snape made more of the potion he had given me and started giving it to me on a regular basis. Eventually my memory started coming back permanently and I started to think right. For a little over a week now I've been completely normal. And finally last night Snape and I agreed that I was ready to leave. So I apparated here."

            "So you're ok now? Everything's all right?" Ginny asked hopefully. She couldn't believe how close she had come to losing him forever. And Snape of all people had saved him. She felt Harry take her into his arms. She breathed in and let Harry's scent comfort her. 

            "I'm perfect, she head him say. 

A/N: And there's chapter 8. I'm thinking I might be able to get chapter nine out tonight too. Wow I'm really rollin. So now all of you know where Harry was. Sorry it not too too detailed. But since this story is really from Ginny's perspective. All we'd know is what Harry tells us. And that's his story. Thanks for the reviews to Chapter 7. And guess what!?!?!?! I hit 200 reviews!!!! Whoo hooo!!!! Really! I though I'd get at an absolute maximum like 50 reviews by the time to story was over and done with and just WOW that's all I can say. I love all my reviewers to pieces. I think of each and everyone of you as a friend.

BTW marajade3081 you're my 200th reviewer. You should feel VERY special. I was waiting all day to see if I'd get it and who it would be!!! I'm pleased that it was you considering I'm a big fan of your writing! 

Love, 

Bella


	9. I Can't Believe I'm Seeing You

I'll be Home For Christmas

Chapter 9:I Can't Believe I'm Seeing You 

Disclaimer: Do you need to ask?

A/N: I'm trying my hardest! Thanks again for all the reviews. This just has to be done by Wednesday… And thanks to GinnyPotter10 for the title to this chapter!!!!

            Ginny walked down the stairs, returning from putting James in his bed, and grinned at Harry, who was sitting in the living room. They were the only ones home for the day. 

            "He's taking his nap," she told Harry. 

            "He has to be tired. I am!" Harry exclaimed. Ginny smiled. Harry and James had spent the entire morning outside playing in the snow. Ginny could have asked for anything in the world that would have been better than watching James and Harry together, getting on as if Harry had been there all along. 

            "Maybe I can perk you back up then," she grinned and leaning in to kiss him. She pulled back. "Did that help?"

            "A little… Maybe you should try again…"

            Ginny leaned in and kissed him again. He deepened the kiss and slid himself back on the couch, pulling Ginny on top of him. Ginny was trying to decide how far she wanted things to go, when they were interrupted. 

            "Merry Christmas Weasleys!" a voice called. Ginny sat up, he legs straddling Harry, who was lying on his back on the sofa. 

            It was Sirius and Remus. Ginny quickly forgot what she had been doing and grinned at the men. 

            "Did you get my owl?"

            Instead of a reply however she simply got strange looks from both of the men standing before her. It was then that she took notice of her disheveled appearance. Her hair was tousled, and the top few buttons of her top were undone. _'Harry doesn't waste any time' _she mused to herself. 

            "So sorry to intrude Ginny," Remus said politely. Ginny could tell that he was slightly embarrassed. Sirius however was not as kind about the apparent situation.

            "Who are you with?" he looked a little angry. Ginny figured it was a combination of catching someone he thought of as a daughter in such a position, and his protectiveness of Harry. 

            "Show yourself boy," Sirius called, trying to see who was under Ginny. Ginny looked down at Harry to find that he too was trying to suppress a laugh. 

            "How're you so sure I'm a boy?" Harry said in a falsetto voice. At this Ginny punched him playfully and took the opportunity to grab Harry by the collar and pull him up, into everyone's view. 

            Sirius's face froze and Remus jumped in surprise. Ginny moved so Harry could stand up. He approached Sirius, neither knowing what to say. Then suddenly Sirius roughly pulled Harry into a hug, and both men were in tears. Ginny felt herself welling up too, and she watched the two men who might as well be father and son reunite.             "Honestly Harry," Ginny said wiping the tears away. "I think you're going for the world record for making a girl cry."

            Harry broke apart from Sirius and laughed with Ginny. 

            "How long have you been here?" Sirius asked. 

            "I got here the night before last," Harry replied.

            "Why didn't anyone tell us?" Sirius exclaimed. 

            "I owled!" Ginny responded. "Didn't you get it?"

            "No," Sirius answered. "We were traveling around a bit….But any decent owl should have been able to keep up."         

            Ginny bit her lip and shifted her eyes. No one had time to speak before a tiny owl came into the room and began zipping around Sirius' head.

            "You sent it with Pig?" he raised his voice but then began to laugh.

            "My owl was out delivering my Christmas cards!" Ginny defended.

            Remus smiled and pulled an opened envelope out of his pocket.

            "Ah!" he said holding it up. "That we did get."

            Everyone laughed a little. 

            "So Harry…where were you?" Sirius asked frankly. Ginny knew they needed to talk. Both Sirius and Harry had lost the playful looks on their faces, each anticipating the conversation. Ginny knew she didn't want to be present for it, and apparently neither did Remus.

            "So Ginny, where's _my _godson?" he asked her. Ginny smiled. She couldn't have picked a better godfather for James. 

            "He's upstairs napping. He was exhausted from sledding with Harry this morning," Ginny mentioned. She could tell by his face that Remus was as pleased as she was that James finally had Harry. "Buts lets go see if he's awake," she suggested. They walked upstairs, leaving Sirius and Harry to talk. 

            That night Ginny was sitting with Harry, her mum, Sirius and Remus in the kitchen. Harry hadn't said much about his discussion with Sirius, but she did know that while there had been yelling, everything seemed fine in the end. 

            "Are you going to be staying the night?" Molly Weasley asked Sirius and Remus.

            "Oh no," Remus declined. "We wouldn't want to intrude. Lord knows you have a full house as it is"

            "Nonsense! There's always room for family love," Molly replied. 

            "Thank you Molly. But I think Remus and I will just apparate to the Shack for the night."

            "No you can't do that!" Harry exclaimed, earning him strange looks from everyone at the table. "It's too far. You'll probably be too tired to apparate so far."

            "It's not that far Harry," Sirius gave Harry a look that questioned his sanity. 

            "Yes it is. I really don't think you want to go to the Shack tonight…" Harry argued. Ginny tried to figure out why Harry was so adamant about Sirius and Remus staying at the Burrow for the night but only found herself confused. She became more confused at Sirius response.

            "Oh…" he said no longer looking at Harry like he was crazy. "I think he's right Remus we probably wouldn't want to go to the Shack tonight."

            "Perhaps not," Remus agreed. "Are you sure it wouldn't be any trouble Molly?"

            "None at all!" Ginny noticed her mother didn't seem to find anything strange about the conversation that had just occurred between Harry and his godfather. Ginny shook her head. She didn't want to know.

            "Harry?" Ginny called, headed for her bedroom. She hadn't seen him in hours. She had thought he was with Sirius somewhere, but had then found Sirius in dog form asleep next to the fireplace. 

            She opened the door to her room but found that all the lights were off. She was about to turn back around when she notice a small tea candle sitting in her windowsill. She approached it and found a small box next to it. She smiled. On top was a note that said:

            Ginny-

                        I was supposed to give this to you three years ago. I hope you still like it.

                                    Love,

                                                Harry.

            Ginny put down the note and delicately tore away the wrapping paper. She opened the box to reveal a silver locket. She picked the necklace out of the box and opened it up. Inside was a picture of her and Harry together on Christmas morning her sixth year at Hogwarts. She was about to close the locket and go search for Harry again when she felt the room move around her. Or was she moving? She closed her eyes and when she opened them again she wasn't in her bedroom anymore. She was in the Shrieking Shack. Harry was there, waiting for her with a smile on his face.

            "So this is why Sirius and Remus couldn't stay here tonight…" she grinned. 

            He grinned back. "I thought privacy would be a good thing for tonight…"

            "And just what were planning on doing tonight that calls for such privacy?" she teased. She knew exactly what he was planning on. 

            "Well I did have a few things in mind, but if you don't want to then we certainly don't have to," he teased back slyly. 

            "Alright so I think we've done enough talking for tonight? You?" Ginny asked placing her hands behind Harry neck, looking up at him. 

            "Yeah," he nodded his head before drawing her even closer and kissing her. 

            Late that night Ginny lay still awake, watching Harry breathe in his sleep. Once again she couldn't believe he was there and what was happening. She noticed him stir before his eyes fluttered open.

            "You're still awake?" he asked groggily.

            "I couldn't sleep," she whispered. 

            "Something on your mind?" he asked, absently stroking her hair. 

            "I keep waiting for you to disappear, for this to not be real. Trust me I've had one to many dream where everything is perfect, just like this and then you disappear, and I wake up and it's all a dream."

            "But it's real this time Gin," he said quietly. "And I promise you I am not going anywhere. Not ever again. I swear."

            "I wish I could believe you, but past experience has proven you to not be so good at keeping promises."

            Harry's face remained the same not knowing how to respond. Ginny smiled to let him know she hadn't meant it is a spiteful way she was only teasing. He smiled back.

            "Ginny? I love you."

            "I love you too," she said and the fell asleep in his arms. 

A/N: Okay whew! Chapter 9! I know I at LEAST need two to three more chapters before the story can be finished. So wish me luck. I hope I can do it! Umm lemme see, thanks to my reviewers again. I don't know if you believe me when I say you truly are what keeps me going, but you are. Do you think I would be working my ass off to finish despite pushbacks I had like my compute totally dying, and a crap load of work, just for me? NO! I swear to you I am the laziest person you will ever meet. And in case you couldn't tell, I'm a huge procrastinator. So really you all are my inspiration. I think I've decided to do one long review page at the end cuz I have like over 100 to do now and doing 10 can even take me like an hour… So thanks to all of you and keep up the great response I love you all. 

            Love and kisses, 

                        Bella


	10. The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

I'll Be Home For Christmas 

Chapter 10: The Most Wonderful Time of The Year

Disclaimer: see previous chapters

A/N: Okay so I don't have much time left do I? Well I think I can do it! I really think I can! I've gotten so much encouragement from readers and now I really think I'm going to make it. So wish me luck and hope for me!

            Oh I also have to mention this…. I warned my mother that she probably wouldn't see me today, as I'd be writing all day (what I'm writing I didn't mention….). So when giving me my Christmas Eve present she decided a CD would be the best gift since music is my inspiration for all of my writing. I just unwrapped it to find the HP 2 soundtrack in my hands. My mom has no idea how on target she was with her decision on what would be the best gift to give me. 

            "Ginny, George and I are going to Hogsmeade tonight to show Diana the Christmas display. Do you and Harry want to come with James?" Angelina asked Ginny while they were sitting at the kitchen table eating lunch. 

            "We'd love to Ginny exclaimed. "James has never seen it before. In fact I haven't seen it in ten years probably."

            "Seen what?" Harry asked as he wandered into the kitchen. 

            "Hogsmeade at Christmas You know, I haven't been to Hogsmeade at all in years…well except….i mean I hadn't, well…." She blushed. She and Harry had arrived home that morning to find Sirius still in dog form shaking his head at them before going back to sleep. Ginny knew that even though he was in the shape of a dog, he was grinning madly. "Do you want to go with George and Angelina tonight?"

            "Sure," Harry agreed before exiting the kitchen again.

            "Sure," Ginny imitated when he was gone. "Are men always that accommodating?"

            "Only when the know it not worth arguing because you're going to win anyway."

            Ginny smirked. "Well I guess Harry and I won't be getting in many arguments then."

            After bundling James and Diana up so that they could barely move, the six of them gathered in front of the fireplace. Harry picked up James as George stepped into the fireplace with Diana. 

            "Uh Harry…. Give me our son," Ginny commanded. 

            "Why?" he stepped back from Ginny expectant arms. 

            "Because Merlin knows where he'll end up going through the network with you," she said grabbing hold of James. Harry didn't protest this time and handed him over to her. Angelina disappeared after George and Diana, followed by Ginny with James and then Harry. 

            They arrived in Hogsmeade in the fireplace in Honeydukes. James' eyes bugged out at the sight of the store. 

            "Wow…." He said. Before the children could wiggle free and ask for everything in the store, Ginny and Angelina whisked them outside. Any complaints were silenced at the sight outside the store. Every store along the street was illuminated with spectacular lights and enchanted displays. Miniature trains ran all over the place and in the center there was a miniature town, bustling with the Christmas activities of the miniature people in housed. Music was playing everywhere, and families filled the wide streets.

            "This is amazing, Harry said looking all around him. 

            "I'd forgotten how much I loved coming here at Christmas," Ginny smiled taking everything in. 

            "Why don't we make out way to the Three Broomsticks," George suggested. "We can see everything along the way and then Floo home from there."

            Agreeing that that was the best plan, they made their way down the street, stopping every five feet to see what each, "Mummy look," was about. 

            When they finally reached the Three Broomsticks, the decided to sit down for a while. George and Angelina took the children to sit while Harry and Ginny ordered everyone's drinks. 

            "Potter?" Ginny heard a vaguely familiar voice behind them. They both turned around and saw Oliver Wood standing there with his wife and daughter.

            "Wood!" Harry grinned.

            "It's great to see you safe and well Potter," Wood said sincerely. Then he joked. "I knew you were all right though. You survived me on the Quidditch field, you can survive anything."

            "Survived you eh?" Harry smiled. "I survived her," he nodded his head toward Ginny. Oliver winced teasingly. 

            "Rough."

            Ginny whacked Harry before reaching behind him to grab some of the drinks they had ordered.

            "Would you all like to join us?" Ginny offered. She saw Oliver hesitate and then added. "George and Angelina have our table already."

            Oliver grinned at this and immediately headed for their table. "Weasley!" he said in a captain like tone, smiling.

            George, Angelina and Oliver all happily greeted each other and quickly began reminiscing about the old team. They, along with Harry, laughed at old memories. Ginny chatted with Oliver's wife, Moira, not realizing how much time was passing.

            When she noticed James' eyes dropping Ginny looked at her watch and realized it was way past his bedtime. They quickly all began to say their goodbyes, each needing to get their little ones home to bed, and got up to leave. 

            "Oh!" Oliver called, as he was exiting the pub. "You have to come to our Christmas party the Saturday before Christmas. Bring Ron and Fred too!"

            "We'll be there!" they called back, and then flooed home. 

A/N: Okay there it is. I'm pretty sure there are three chapters after this. I have each of them all planned out, and each about halfway written. So keep checking for them. They'll hopefully all be out today. I decided against posting on Christmas day because I'd rather you all spend time with your families than reading my story. So I'm going to stop writing this A/N and start typing chapter 11! 

Love and Kisses,

Bella


	11. Rockin Around The Christmas Tree

I'll Be Home For Christmas

Chapter 11: Rockin Around The Christmas Tree

Disclaimer: Don't own them! 

A/N: Okay I'm rollin along. I can make it! BTW sorry about the length, or lack there of, of the last chapter. It wasn't really an important chapter plot wise, but Christmas lights and sight seeing has always been a part of Christmas for me, and I just HAD to include it somehow. Well keep up the reviews today. Once again I have my email alert on so I know every time one comes in. Help me keep going!

            The Saturday before Christmas, the Burrow was abuzz as those attending prepared for Oliver Woods party. Angelina was chasing Diana around trying to get her into her party robes and Ginny had assigned Harry to keep an eye on James to make sure he didn't do anything that involved getting dirty. 

            Ginny opened the oven door and pulled out a sheet of cookies. She quickly dropped the sheet down onto the countertop and waved the hand she burned in the air. 

            "You know Gin, you do have a little thing called magic at your disposal," Hermione commented. Hermione was cooling off after an argument with Fred over whether he and George were allowed to go to The Weaze to "pick up a few things" for the party. Hermione's answer had been a firm no, but Fred was still trying to come up with ways to convince her to let them. 

            "They don't taste the same if you use magic," Ginny explained. She then saw a hand reach out for the tray. She quickly slapped it with a spoon. "No," she scolded Harry. "They're for the party." She then looked down and saw her son pouting his lip at her.

            "No!" she held her ground. James face then turned to defeat and he turned to his father. "It didn't work dad," he said.

            "I don't know why buddy. I know _I _couldn't have resisted that face. Try again." 

            James again turned to Ginny and looked up at her with a puppy dog face. 

            "No! Shoo!" she swatted them out of the kitchen.  
            James continued his act even as he exited. "Mummy's mean," he pouted. 

            "He's turned my own son against me in three weeks," Ginny shook her head. 

            "You guys have become such a family so fast. It's like you've all been together all along," Hermione noted.

            "Harry really loves James," Ginny replied.

            "And you."

            "I know…"

            "He'll do it Gin. He's probably still getting used to being home, being a father…"

            "I know," Ginny answered. "I know he will eventually. And maybe now isn't even the right time yet, but I guess that night…. when he took me to the Shack…I though he was going to do it, and then nothing." She paused and then put let a grin spread across her face "Well it wasn't nothing…." 

            Hermione laughed. 

            "Anyway, I guess ever since then I can't stop wishing he'd just do it. But I know he'll do it when the time is right. I waited this long to see him, I think I can wait it out."

            "He'll do it soon Gin," Hermione said. "I'm going to go start getting ready Gin. And I suggest you do the same unless you want to be several hours late."

            "Yeah, I'll go get started in a minute"

            Everyone left for Oliver's at the same time, arriving one by one in his fireplace. 

            "You guys made it!" Oliver greeted them with a smile. He eyed Hermione and smiled.

            "Mione' I thought we agreed at the wedding that the world didn't need a Fred Weasley offspring," he teased.

            "And yet it's getting two," she warned jokingly.

            " Lord help us all," he smiled before kissing her on the cheek.

            He continued to greet the rest of them and then showed them around his extremely large house. 

            "Mione and I were looking at a house for sale just down the street Wood," Fred told him as he finished the tour.

            "So were George and I," Angelina added. "God forbid those two live too far away from one another," she rolled her eyes. 

            "Really? Well get Potter in on that and we'd have quite a Quidditch neighborhood. Katie and Alicia both live a street over. They're here somewhere."

            "I didn't realize you lived so close to them Olli!" Angelina exclaimed. "Where are they? I'm going to go find them. I haven't seen them in ages!" Angelina grabbed Diana and left to go see her friends. Ginny, Hermione, and Allison, left Ron, Harry and the twins together with Oliver as the started to discuss Quidditch. As much as Ginny loved playing Quidditch , it wasn't nearly as interesting to talk about. 

            Later Ginny was talking with Oliver's wife again about James and their daughter Katy, when she spotted Harry, Ron and Hermione sitting in a corner chatting. Ginny was elated to see them getting sometime to spend together. Between rekindling his relationship with her, and trying to be a father to James, Harry probably hadn't had as much time to reunite with his two best friends, as he would have liked. 

            After awhile Ginny wandered over to sit with Harry and James. He, Ron, the Twin, Hermione, Angelina, Allison, and a few other former Gryffindors, were congregating in a sitting room. 

            "So Potter what are you going to do with yourself now that you're back in the real world? How are you going to support your beautiful family?" Oliver asked Harry. 

            "I haven't really thought about it," Harry responded as if the thought had just struck him. "I guess I'm still a little amazed that I'm even home right now. The future isn't an easy concept to grasp at the moment."

            "Ever thought of professional Quidditch?" Wood raised an eyebrow.

            "About everyday when I was in school. But I'm too out of practice now," Harry waved off the idea.

            "Potter you could be forty pounds over weight, playing without your glasses and still be one of the best damned seekers in the country. Owl me after the New Year and we'll talk."

            "Leave it to Wood to make a business deal at a Christmas party," George teased.

            "It's not business, it's Quidditch."

            "It's business when you add in how much having Harry Potter on the team you're captain of will boost your income," Fred laughed.

            Ginny could tell that the idea that he could actually play professional Quidditch excited Harry. His face had brightened and he was suddenly more animated than he had been before. The conversation the progressed once again completely to Quidditch, and Ginny watched Harry talking with their old friends. It felt just how it had before the war started. 

            Ginny yawned as she climbed into bed that night. 

            "Did you have a good time?" she asked Harry, who was already under the covers. 

            "It was amazing seeing people again. I'd forgotten how much I loved everyone at Hogwarts."

            "Yeah," Ginny agreed. "You don't realize as much when you're there how much the people really become your second family."

            "They were my only family then," Harry reminisced. "But I have to say, I love my new family even more." He pulled Ginny closer to him and closed his eyes. 

            "I don't think we could have asked for a better one," Ginny concurred. 

            "Definitely not," Harry said quietly as he drifted away. Ginny smiled and closed her eyes too. '_Definitely not_,' she thought.

A/N: Two down, two to go. I hope you all are enjoying the final installments of the story. I'm working hard to get them done. I've gotten a few reviews while I've been writing and they truly have helped me keep typing. I'm almost 100% sure this will actually be done by today. Amazing, I'm actually going accomplish a goal I set?? I don't know if I've ever done that before! He he. Well, keep up the fantastic reviews and I promise to have the last two chapters out soon!

Love and Kisses,

Bella


	12. Twas The Night Before Christmas

I'll Be Home For Christmas 

Chapter 12: Twas The Night Before Christmas

Disclaimer: Nope I still don't own em…. I put em on my Christmas list. I'll let you know if Santa brings em…

A/N: Wow I've made it to the Christmas Eve chapter…you know what that means? One more chapter after this!!! Wow! Can't believe I'm actually doing it. Well I hope you enjoy this. 

            Christmas Eve the sun was shining and the ground was covered with crisp bright snow. Christmas music was piped throughout the entire house. She and Hermione were sitting at the kitchen table opening Christmas cards that they hand each received. Ginny smiled at cards from friends like The Longbottoms and Colin Creevy. 

            "Ginny! I got a card from Draco!" Hermione told her as ripped into the envelope in her hand. Ginny sorted threw the pile in front of her and found one with familiar handwriting. 

            "So did I," she said smiling. Draco Malfoy had made a truce with Harry late in Ginny's sixth year, and had said he wanted to help in the fight against Voldemort. Everyone had called Harry crazy for trusting him, but Harry seemed to have the same sixth sense as Dumbledore when it came to who could be trusted and who couldn't. Draco had ended up becoming very close with Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione. Ginny laughed thinking back at the hatred she had once felt for a man she now considered one of her closest friends. After Harry disappeared he had been extremely supportive. He had even offered to marry her once. "Temporarily" he had insisted, "Just until Harry comes home." Ginny had graciously declined his offer. They often laughed about the incident now. Ginny opened the card and began reading the letter that fell out of.

            _Ginny-_

_                        Hello love! It's been ages since we've been in contact. We'll have to get together soon. Perhaps for New Years we could get together. _

                        Not much new is happening with me right now. I've been busy with work but all else is well. Jen is doing well also and is anxious to see you and James again. Promise not to tell anyone if I tell you something? I think I'm going to pop the question at Christmas dinner. We're having it with her family. If you think I shouldn't do it in front of her family you better express owl me fast so I can do it before dinner. I don't think I can wait any longer to do it. I've had the ring in my dresser drawer for a month now…

_            Anyway, how are you Ginny? I know this time of year is always the hardest for you. Just promise me you won't let get to you to badly. Enjoy Christmas with James (his present should be arriving soon) and have fun. Harry's all right, and he'll come home eventually…_

            Ginny stopped reading there and her hand flew over her mouth as she let out a gasp. How could she have forgotten to write him?

            "What?" Hermione inquired. 

            "I never wrote Draco to tell him Harry was home!" Ginny told her. 

            Hermione laughed. "I was wondering why he was asking me to make sure you didn't get to depressed. I don't think you've ever been farther away from depression in your life," Hermione grinned. 

            "I have to write him right away," Ginny dropped the letter on to the table and went in search of a quill and parchment. She sat back down at the table and began to write

            _Draco-_

_                        I can't believe I never wrote you! You have to forgive me! Harry came home three weeks ago, absolutely fine. I won't go into details but he's alive and well and he's home. He and James act like they've known each other all along. And you thought James reminded you of Harry before? Now he imitates everything his father does. It's frightening. _

_            So you're right. We'll all have to get together as soon as possible. New Years sounds like a lovely idea. I'll be in touch!_

_            Love,_

_                        Ginny_

_            PS: Congratulations on deciding to propose. I hope all goes well._

            Ginny sealed the letter, pleased and called for Hedwig. Sirius had brought her back to the Burrow after Harry's return, no longer needing her in hopes that she could aid with the search. 

            "Take this to Malfoy Manor as fast as you can," Ginny instructed the owl. Hedwig hooted in response and then took off with the letter attached to her leg. 

            That afternoon, Remus and Sirius returned to the Burrow to spend Christmas with the Weasleys. Ginny welcomed them and took them into the kitchen. 

            "Guess who showed up at Hogwarts today Ginny?" Remus said. 

            "Who?" Ginny asked, placing a large plate of Christmas cookies in front of them.

            Remus smiled at her and shook his head. "More and more like your mother everyday," he commented before answering her. "Serverus Snape," he said.

            "Snape?" Ginny felt her body straighten. "Did you say anything to him?" she asked curiously,

            "We didn't get a chance," Sirius answered her. "He seemed to be avoiding is at all costs."

            "So is he going to be teaching potions again?"

            "It appears so," Remus replied.

            "Those poor children," Sirius shook his head.

            "Be nice," Ginny scolded smiling. "He save your godson's life."

            "And that I am grateful for. That doesn't mean he's going to be a kinder Potions master though…"

            "True," Ginny agreed. 

            "Is James excited for tomorrow?" Remus asked changing the topic.

            "He's practically bouncing off the walls," she said laughing. "Luckily lately all is energy's been thrown in Harry's direction."

            "I don't think he minds," Sirius noted.

            "No. He doesn't," Ginny concurred. "I can barely tear them apart from one another."

            "It's nice to finally see the _entire _Weasley family together for Christmas."

            "Yes. It is."

            That night after James was in bed, Ginny threw left over food from Christmas Eve dinner and I a picture she had taken of James and Harry a few days earlier into a basket and went to get her cloak. She draped it around her shoulders and picked up the basket. She was about to disapparate when Harry came into the room.

            "Where are you going?"

            "I have an errand I have to run," Ginny told him. 

            "This late on Christmas Eve? Can't it wait?" he eyed her curiously.

            "No," she told him, hoping that he wouldn't ask questions. 

            "Alright. Be careful. You don't want me to come do you?"

            "No," she smiled at his concern. She kissed him lightly before disapparting. 

            She arrived in The Shack moments later and made her way to the passage that she had taken to and from Hogwarts so many times during her sixth year. She pulled her cloak tighter around herself when she entered the chilly tunnel. She made her way through the passage until she came out under the Womping Willow. She made her way up to the school and paused looking at the place that held so many of her favorite memories. She made her way into the castle and stopped when she was just inside the door to grab her wand and a piece of parchment which she unfolded. 

            "I solemnly swear I am up to no good," she said placing her wand to the paper. The map appeared and she searched for Snape's name. Finding the dot, she followed the map to what she presumed were his chambers. She found the door to the room the map said he was in unlocked. 

            "Professor Snape," she spotted him sitting in a chair.            

            "Who are you?" he called back, sounding peeved about being bothered. 

            " It's Ginny Weasley sir," she answered him. 

            "Leave," he sounded annoyed, but not surprised. 

            "Sir I just wanted to tell you…"

            "I don't want you gratitude."

            "Well I brought you some of our Christmas Eve supper. I'll leave the basket," she sat down the basket and began to leave. "Oh," she stopped. "I put a picture Harry and our son in there. If you don't want it could you send it back?" she asked. 

            "Your son?" Snape finally looked up at her.

            "Our son," Ginny assured him that he had heard correctly. "He's two and a half. And whether you meant to or not you gave him the best Christmas present he'll ever receive. "That's why I came. Because whether you meant to or not, you gave James and I the greatest gift ever. You gave us back our family. You gave me the one thing that was keeping my life from being perfect. And even though I know you weren't trying to do any great deed for your not-so-favorite people in the world, I thought that you should know that you did and that I'm forever in your debt." Ginny felt a few tears roll down her cheek. "I think you saved me as much as you saved him," she confessed. "I don't know how much longer I would have made it." 

            From the look on his face Ginny almost expected Snape to get up and hug her but he remained in his chair, silent. 

            "And I'm not going to thank you, because I know you don't want me too, but I just thought that you should know what you did for all of us." Ginny smiled through her tears and turned to leave. As she was walking back out the door she heard a voice call to her.

            "Merry Christmas Miss. Weasley," Snape said in the drawling tone he always seemed to speak in.

            "Merry Christmas Professor Snape," she called back quietly. 

A/N: Awww only one more chapter to go! I'm going to be sad when it ends. Well I'm positive that the next chapter won't be the last of what you'll here from this story, but what I do with it I need your advice on. I'll definitely at least have an epilogue because I know too much of what's going to happen to everyone after the end to leave you all out in the cold. However I was also considering a sequel instead. Or perhaps…a _prequel. _I don't know yet though so I need your advice. Let me know what you think in a review or an email. Thanks! I hope you liked this chapter. The next and LAST(sob..) will be out ASAP.

Love and Kisses,

Bella


	13. As Long As There's Christmas

I'll Be Home For Christmas 

Chapter 13: As Long As There's Christmas (is unlucky to have a 13 chapter story?)

Disclaimer: I don't own them

A/N: **KISS ME!!!!!**

            Christmas morning Ginny's eyes fluttered open as she felt little butterfly kisses on her neck.

            "Merry Christmas," Harry whispered to her.

            "Merry Christmas," she whispered back.

            "How did you errand go last night?" he asked. Ginny could tell he knew where she had gone. He knew her to well.

            "Good," she answered simply. "What time is it?" she asked.

            "Seven."

            "James will be looking for us soon," she told him.

            "Ginny can I give you one of your Christmas presents now? In private?" Harry requested. 

            "Only if I can give you part of yours," she replied. He grinned and hopped out of the bed to retrieve his gift. He came back and sat on the bed, allowing Ginny to position herself so that she was sitting in between his legs, straddling his torso. 

            "Can I go first?" he asked.

            "I guess…" Ginny pouted. 

            "Ginny you and James are my life, you know that. There's nothing more important to me in this world than the two of you. We're this perfect little family and the only thing I'd change is I would have been able to do this a long time ago." With that said Harry revealed a small jewelry box and opened to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. "Virginia Weasley, will you marry me?" he asked her. 

            Ginny felt tears form as he slipped the ring onto her finger. "Yes!" she exclaimed, throwing her arm around his neck "Yes I'll marry you." She wasn't planning on loosing their embrace when Harry spoke to her.

            "So where's mine?" he teased. Ginny pulled back leaving her hands around his neck and smiled.

            "Well its not really anything I have to give you…" she blushed. He grinned at her.

            "What is it?"

            Ginny wiped a stray joyful tear of her cheek, and smiled at Harry, staring into his eyes. "I'm pregnant," she whispered. Harry's eyes widened and he beamed.

            "You're what?"

            "I just found out a few days ago, but I decided to wait until today to tell you."

            It was now Harry's turn to pull Ginny into a tight embrace as she let out more happy tears. 

            "Happy Christmas!" a little voice squealed as James came zooming into the room. He quickly jumped onto Ginny's bed and wiggled his way into the hug. He quickly grew impatient though and urged his parents to separate.

            "Come on!! Pwesents!!" James tugged as his mother's arm. Harry and Ginny finally gave in and followed their son downstairs.

            They reached the living room to find that everyone else was already awake. The other children had already begun digging into their treasures as the adults waited to open theirs; while they enjoyed helping and watching the children experience Christmas. Ginny and Harry joined James at his pile of gifts as he tore into them.

            Ginny laughed, "Don't you want to know who they're from?"

            "Nah," James shook his head, as he continued to tear the paper.

            After a lot a wrapping paper was shed James was down to his last gift. Ginny picked it up and read the tag.

            "This says to James, from your three favorite uncles." She handed him the gift.

            "Thanks Uncle Fred, Uncle George and Uncle Ron," James called. Ginny suppressed a laugh at the honesty of her sons statement and the feigned offended looks Percy, Charlie, and Bill were giving her. 

            James got through the paper and stared at the broomstick in his hands. He didn't seem to understand what it was. 

            "It's broom stick baby," Ginny explained. When this didn't seem to help she added. "It's just like Daddy's." This comment put a bright smiled on James' face.

            "Wow!" he said. 

            Ginny looked over at Harry who seemed extremely impressed by the miniature broomstick. "You going to teach him how to ride Dad?" Ginny asked. Harry grinned at her. She knew the thought of being able to share flying and Quidditch with his son would please him. Harry's father hadn't been able to teach him what he knew about quidditch, but now Harry would have the opportunity to pass his knowledge to his son. 

            The dinner table that night was packed with people, and the surface was covered with all the different dishes. Everyone was served and waiting to dig in. Arthur Weasley bowed his head to begin the prayer but Ginny stopped him.

            "Can I say it this year dad?" she requested.

            "Sure Ginny," he answered, a little surprised at her offer. The family joined hand and bowed their heads. "Dear Lord, Thank you for all you have blessed us with; we thank you for the food we are about to eat, and for the happiness you have brought us. I'd like to thank you lord, for bringing us _all _together as a family this year, all safe and well. And thank you for teaching all of us, that hope and faith are the most important things to hold onto, because if you keep hoping and keep faith in something, eventually, everything will be all right. Please bless our friends and family and keep them happy and safe in the coming year. Thank you lord. Amen."

            "Amen," the family coursed.

            "That was lovely Ginny," Molly complimented her daughter. 

            "Yes well done Ginny," Percy commented. 

            "Let's eat!" Fred and George said simultaneously.

            The family proceeded to dig into the food, chatting merrily. 

            They had only been eating a few moments when Hedwig arrived and dropped a letter in Ginny's lap.

            _Ginny-_

_            How could you have forgotten to write me? Well you're coming to the Manor for New Year's now and that's final. Tell Harry I say welcome back and that I'm glad he's all right. _

_            I must say you letter had the worst timing. It arrived just we were leaving for dinner. I thought you were going to tell me not to do it! However I was pleasantly surprised. Well Happy Christmas Ginny and give love to your family._

_            Love,_

_                        Draco_

            "It was a letter from Draco," she said as she folded up the letter. 

"Ginny could youpass me a roll," Allison asked from across the table. Ginny grabbed a roll out of the basket and handed it to her.

            "What is THAT?" Allison squealed grabbing Ginny's left hand, causing her to drop the roll into the gravy boat. She had eyes the diamond ring that now had a home on Ginny's ring finger. Hermione leaned over Fred to see what Allison was talking about and gasped!

            "Now _that's _a rock!" Fred said, pulling his sister's hand closer so he could examine the ring. Harry and Ginny both blushed as all the women goggled at Ginny's ring and the men gave Harry jokingly dirty looks for showing them up by giving Ginny such a luxurious ring. 

            "Oh congratulations!" Molly Weasley had welled up.

            "Thanks Mum," Ginny smiled. 

            When the family was all finished eating at the dished were cleared away, they decided to move everything into the living room. After a while Mr. And Mrs. Weasley retired to their bedroom all the children had fallen asleep, and Sirius and Remus left to stay at the Shack. The rest of the family remained in the living room, talking quietly by the fire. 

            "So Gin is there any other new news you're neglecting to tell us?" Ron asked jokingly.

            Ginny shifted her eyes away.

            "There is?" he exclaimed. "I was only joking!"

            "Yes. There is," she confessed.

            "What?" George pressed.

            The room fell silent and all eyes were on Ginny. She felt a sudden sense of deja-vou. 

            "Ginny?" Percy prompted

This time Ginny wasn't ashamed or scared of what she was about to say. 

"I'm pregnant!" she beamed, grabbing Harry's hand as she said it.

"What?!" The word rippled around the room. It wasn't anger this time around though, it was just shock. Suddenly all of the women were chattering in excitement again. 

"So we really are all pregnant now?" Hermione grinned.

"If you had told me this was going to happen a month ago, I probably would have had you committed." Ginny laughed. 

"Seven Weasley grandchildren in one year…"Ron tried to conceptualize the thought.

"Eight!" Hermione corrected and everyone laughed.

"World watch out," Bill shook his head. 

"The Weasleys are taking over!" George exclaimed and then proceeded to let out a whoop. 

Ginny grinned at the excitement she had brought her family. She felt Harry's arm slip around her shoulders. "I love you," he whispered to her.

"I love you too."

She looked around and saw the smiling faces of her brothers and sisters-in-laws. This was how Christmas was supposed to be. She couldn't imagine anywhere she'd rather be that very moment than in her living room with her family, Harry's arm keeping her as close to him as possible. It was perfect.

Harry had finally made it home for Christmas and Ginny knew that this was just her first taste of a lifetime of happy Christmases to come. 

The End.

A/N: I think that's the first time I've ever gotten to write those two words. 

First off, would some one please call a hospital for me because after I hit the post button I will probably pass out from exhaustion. 

Second:

Well that's the end…. well not really. Like I said, there will at least be an Epilogue. I want to thank you all sooooo very very much for keeping me going with your support. I confess there were moments when I was about to give up, but you all kept me rolling. I can't believe I actually finished it!!! I did some mad writing today! So please review! One of my favorite Christmas presents tomorrow will be getting on my computer to read my reviews and see what you all think. Just you know I love you all very very much. I honestly feel like I've made friends through this story. Maybe that's why I'm so sad to see it finished…. Oh well. I hope you all liked it. It's my baby, so thank you for being so kind to it. So Merry Christmas to all of you I hope you have a wonderful day with the people you love. Now go to bed so Santa can come!!

Love and Kissed Always,

Bella


	14. Epilogue

I'll Be Home For Christmas 

Epilogue 

Disclaimer: don't own em

A/N: Wow! So I'm finally writing this? Sorry guys…. I've had a lot of trouble writing lately. I'm trying to get back on my feet though…

            Her fiancé was up to something; that Ginny Weasley was sure of. What precisely it was however remained a mystery. Though, she had in inkling that it had something to do with her birthday. 

            She had watched the clock turn to midnight, as the day turned to her 21st birthday. 21. The number seemed odd to Ginny. She felt much older than 21. Perhaps it was the effects of everything she'd been through over the three previous years, but then, lately those three years had become sort of a blur. 

            In the four and a half months he'd been home, Harry had managed to change Ginny's life completely. Everything was just how it was supposed to be, and Ginny found herself struggling to remember a time when things had been anything but. 

            At the moment however, Ginny found herself growing somewhat impatient with her husband to be. No matter what he was doing, it didn't change the fact that if he didn't come home soon, they were going to be late for dinner. Hermione and Fred had invited them over along with Ron and Allison and George and Angelina, the only others who lived near enough by, over for dinner for Ginny's birthday. Ginny had been extremely surprised at the invitation. Hermione was extremely pregnant now, and Ginny new from her experience with James that she couldn't have handles hosting any sort of gathering that far into her pregnancy. 

            Ginny placed a hand on her own bulging stomach. She herself was now nearly five months pregnant. This pregnancy had proven to be a very different experience the first. Harry deserved some type of award. Not only was he more excited over the whole thing than Ginny ever could have imagined, he seemed to always know just what to do or say. If she didn't know better she'd think he'd had an awful lot of experience with pregnant women. Perhaps he'd gone to Remus for advice, and Sirius, if he'd needed to know what not to do. However, she was pretty sure no matter where he had gotten his advice, that keeping her waiting for him, when she didn't even know where he was, was not part of it. She checked her watch again and was relieved when she heard a pop behind her. 

            "Where have you been?" she exclaimed, turning to meet Harry.

            "Running some errands," he said casually.

            "For four hours?" she raised an eyebrow.

            "Yes," he replied. 

            "You better hope I receive the benefits of those errands pretty soon," she warned. Harry grinned at her. "We better get going," she said Ginny gathered her son and walked over to the fireplace. She hated not being able to apparate, but with the baby it was strictly against the rules. She took James into her arms as she stepped into the fireplace. As she threw the dust she noticed Harry disapparate. 

            Ginny came to a stop in the fireplace in Fred and Hermione's new house. They had purchased one directly next door to George and Angelina, and two blocks away Ron and Allison had moved in to an averaged sized house. 

            Ginny set down James and went to look for everyone else. She turned the corner into Fred and Hermione's large living room and stopped in her tracks. 

            "Surprise!" the group of people standing before her cursed. Ginny thought she might have a heart attack. Everyone was there. All of her brothers' several of which she hadn't seen a months and their wives and children were there. Draco was there with his now finance, Jennifer, along with people such as Sirius, Remus, and many of her Hogwarts friends, including Oliver Wood. 

            Ginny slowly made her way completely into the room, trembling, absently setting James down on the ground so he could run around and great anyone. She was grateful when Harry took her arm, stabilizing her, and led her over to sit in a chair where the rest of the pregnant women's club was seated. 

            Ginny breathed for a moment before speaking. "So this is what you've been up to all day?" she eyed her fiancée. "Thank you," she smiled. Harry grinned and left her to go chase after their son. One by one people came over to wish Ginny a happy birthday. Eventually she felt someone plop down in the space next to her.

            "Some party huh?" Draco's voice said flatly. 

            "Now Draco, haven't we talked about being negative?"  She grinned at her friend. He smiled back. 

            "How's the world's next Potter?" he asked.

            "Active," Ginny rolled her eyes. "It's kicking me as we speak." Draco didn't hesitate to put his hand on Ginny's stomach. He pretended to look disappointed. 

            "So there really is something in there? Truthfully I've been praying this whole pregnancy thing was just a cover up for a few extra pounds." 

            Ginny raised her eyebrows at him, wondering where he was going with this. 

            "If only you'd married me when I gave you the opportunity. Then we wouldn't have this little problem of even more Potter spawns running around the country." 

            Ginny laughed and shoved him. Draco still teased as if he hated Harry as much as he had back in Hogwarts. 

            "So you're telling me you're sitting here worried about "Potter Spawns" when Fred and George are going to add to the population in a matter of days?" Ginny asked. Draco laughed. 

            "The Weasleys certainly are keeping the wizard population going. Jen and I better start soon if the Malfoy bloodline's going to compete. I must say though," he said peering around the room and then raised his voice so that everyone sitting around them could hear, "So many _beautiful _pregnant women in one room is quite a sight," he grinned charmingly. All the Weasley women smiled back blushing except for Hermione who scowled. Ginny remembered feeling exactly the way Hermione seemed to be. Apparently the children inside her where granting Hermione the gift of the Weasley temper. "You'd all make quite a photograph," Draco noted.

            Ginny snickered, "Oh yeah seven fat women, scrunched so they can all fit into the frame. That'd be awfully sexy I dare say. Is Colin here?" she shook her head. She regretted the words the moment she said them forever as Draco suddenly perked up and he smirked at her. 

            Before Ginny knew it, Colin Creevey had her and her six sisters-in-law, arranged and posed for a photograph. Each of them was turned at least a tad bit sideways so the camera could capture their stomachs and after much protest and arguing Colin had convinced them all to smile. 

            When they were done Colin promised to make lots of copies and send them to them as soon as possible. They then brought out the cake and sang Happy Birthday to Ginny. After a bit more socializing Ginny felt to arms slip around her waist and pull her into an embrace she was extremely familiar with. 

            "I want to give you your present now," Harry whispered into her ear. 

            "Hmm, I'm looking forward to it," she smiled. "The last gift you gave me was pretty impressive," she grinned, twirling her ring around her finger. 

            "Let's go for a walk and I'll give it to you," Harry took her hand. On their way to the door to leave they passed Fred with James.

            "Fred can you watch him for awhile? We're going for a walk," Harry asked Fred.

            "No problem," Ginny missed the secret message looks Harry and Fred exchanged as they spoke. "We'll go visit Aunt Mione," Fred suggested to James whose face took on a horrified expression at the suggestion. 

            "No!" he began wiggling to escape Fred's arms. Fred however repositioned his arms around the squirming child to restrict his movement.

            "James! What's the matter with you?" Ginny asked, have embarrassed and half amused by his behavior. 

            "Aunt Herminny mean," he scrunched up his face. Fred's' face lit up as if he had stuck gold and he looked down at James.

            "Lets go tell Aunt Heminny that," he said and walked away from Ginny and Harry. 

            Ginny breathed out and looked at Harry. "We're never going to see our son again," she said.

            "He'll be all right Fred will be with him," Harry replied.

            "And what makes you think that Hermione won't kill him too?"

            "Oh I didn't mean now. I meant in the afterlife." They both laughed, knowing no real harm was going to come to their son and laughed.

            On their walk Ginny listened to Harry talk, not really hearing what he was saying, wondering when he was going to give her their gift. 

            "Harry I'm starting to get a little bit tired," she said honestly. 

            "All right," he said stopping. "Do you want to head back?"

            "If you wouldn't mind," she replied.

            "Not at all," he said turning around on the sidewalk. "Hey Gin," he said to get her attention. "Look at this house."

            Ginny looked up at the house they were in front of and her mouth fell open a tad. In front of her was a large but tasteful home; with a house number that read, "Number 16, The Potters."           

            "Oh Harry! It's just…. You remembered…. I…It's just the way we talked about it!" And it was. After nearly four years Harry still remembered the conversation they had had about their future as well as Ginny did.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_            It was the summer before Ginny's seventh year at Hogwarts and as it grew to a close she was becoming more and more concerned about what she was going to do without seeing Harry everyday. She hadn't been even a day without seeing him since she had gone home for Christmas during her fifth year. That summer Harry had come directly home with Ron for the summer. That was the summer that Harry finally noticed her. It also happened to be the summer that she had resolved to get over him. However, by the time she went to her dormitory the first night at Hogwarts she and Harry were official. He had won. Or maybe she had won; she wasn't completely sure. _

_            As she lay in the backyard on the summer night with her head on Harry's chest, the knowledge that she'd soon have to give this up, even for just a few months, was becoming harder to bear. _

_            "What are we going to do this year Harry?" Ginny asked._

_            "Miss each other more than two people should ever have to miss each other," he replied. _

_            "I don't think I'm going to make it," she commented. "Has anyone ever dropped out of Hogwarts?"    _

_            " Ask Mione, it's probably in Hogwarts: A History."_

_            Ginny laughed. "Really how are we going to make it though?"_

_            "It'll be ok Gin. Whenever it gets to be a lot, think about our lives after you graduate."_

_            "And what will they be like exactly?" she asked curiously._

_            "Well you'll live in the Burrow over the summer, while I live in a flat with Ron and Hermione," he started._

_            "Why can't I live there too?"_

_            "Because you're mother will want to spend a few last months at the burrow like Ron is now. Then when September comes, I'll move out of the flat and we'll find one of our own."_

_            "I could live with that," Ginny encouraged him to keep going._

_            "We'll live together for about a year and then on our…let's see what will it be? Our fifth anniversary of dating, I'll propose."_

_            "And I'll say yes," Ginny smiled and she felt Harry's fingers intertwine with hers. Then she picked up the rest of the story. "We'll have a small, comfortable wedding with our family and friends. Probably sometime in October; we wouldn't want to wait to long to make it official. I'll tell you I'm pregnant on Christmas day of that year and we'll tell the family that night."_

_            "You're brothers will pretend to want to kill me, even though we'll be married, happy, and extremely financially fit to raise a child."_

_            "Except for Ron…he won't be pretending. And Harry, you're already extremely financially fit to raise a child," she teased._

_            "Yes well with me as a professional Quidditch player, and you as… well you as…what is it you actually want to do Ginny?" he asked curiously_

_            "Hmmm I don't know yet. Maybe I'll still be exploring my options then. With you bringing home the bacon as a famous Quidditch player and all."_

_            "Who said anything about being famous?" Harry protested._

_            "Harry, your Harry Potter. You could take Filch's job and be a famous caretaker. Plus you're a phenomenal seeker. I think you're doomed to be famous."_

_            Harry decided he'd drop it and moved on. "Well with a baby on the way we'll defiantly need a house."_

_            "A big one! But not too tacky."_

_            "With a landscaped yard," Harry noted._

_            "And a picket fence," Ginny added. "It'll have a big white front door, shutters, a welcome mat, and a house number sign that says 'The Potters.' The inside will be just as beautiful. There will be tall ceiling and a great entertaining/living room, and a dining room that will fit my whole family at the same time, including all of the Weasley grandchildren as each one arrives. The kitchen will be huge with any appliances, and recipe books I might need. And an island in the center! Mum will love it, and it'll be perfect for preparing holiday meals for the family in or things for parties or just dinner for our family. The baby's nursery will be out of a book like Peter Pan. It'll have a crib and a changing table made from wood. The baby will have lots of toys and stuffed animals but its favorite…"_

_            "Not its, his," Harry corrected. Ginny was surprised both at his words and that he was actually still paying attention. She figured he had probably dozed off, but had continued anyway. "It'll be a boy. Our first one will." His unexpected words and insight touched Ginny. However, she resisted the urge to end the conversation there and kiss him, and continued. _

_            "Well his favorite," she corrected herself, "would be a stuffed lion that Ron bought him. After all he will be a little Gryffindor."_

_            "Damn straight," Harry said. Now that was the type of response Ginny expected from her boyfriend. _

_            "There will be a rocking chair, the one that was in my nursery when I was a baby actually, in the room so I can sit in there when he's sleeping, or read to him at night. And he'll have a little nightlight so he won't be afraid of the dark."_

_            "I'll teach him about Quidditch, and when he gets older we'll redecorate his room with Quidditch posters and stuff."_

_            "Just as long as we don't paint the walls orange. I think that damaged Ron in someway," she laughed. _

_            "Our room will be even better though," Harry said slyly._

_            "Hmmm I imagine so, with the oversized bed with privacy drapes."_

_            "And candles everywhere…" Harry added._

_            "And satin sheets on the bed," Ginny grinned._

_            "And a master bath with bathtub that could challenge the prefects tub," Harry suggested._

_            "And a walk in closet!" Ginny suddenly exclaimed. Harry gave her an odd look in return for her outburst that seemed very out of place along with the other, more romantic suggestion. "I always wanted one of those…" Ginny blushed, as she tried to make her comment legitimate. Harry laughed and pulled her closer. _

_            "It'll be perfect Gin. It'll be perfect."_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

            "I can't believe you remembered," Ginny said in awe, still staring at the house. 

            "Of course I remembered! Do you want to go in?" he asked.

            She nodded and he opened the gate to the fence and led her through the front door to their new house. It was exactly how she had imagined it so long ago. The kitchen was the size of the first floor of the burrow, and everything was immaculate. Harry had even put in a bookshelf and filled it with cookbooks for her. The dining room was huge too, with a long table with sixteen seats and along the wall wooden highchairs were lined up. She also noticed a small round table at the bottom of the long table with tiny chairs surrounding it, for the children when they were ok to be seated by themselves. The living room reminded her of Fred and Hermione's with sofas and chairs everywhere and a large fireplace. The mantle of the fireplace was decorated with pictured of all the Weasley family including many of James and Ginny together. There was a small toy chest in the room for James and a beautiful piano for her. Ginny felt herself beginning to well up yet again. Harry certainly was good at making her cry. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve and turned to her fiancé.

            "You've certainly been busy," she said. "I can't believe you did all this."

            "I've had some help," Harry said modestly. 

            "Is the upstairs done too?" she asked. Harry nodded in response and Ginny excitedly headed for the stairs. Once upstairs she wasn't quite sure where to go first. Harry however guided her into a room, which turned out to be theirs. Once again it was exactly as she had imagined it. She noticed a door inside the room and eyed Harry.

            "Closet?" she asked hopefully. 

            "Closet," he confirmed. She squealed in delight a rushed toward it. 

            "I doubt I'll have enough clothes to fill even part of it though. My closet at the burrow is even half emp…" she stopped at she flung open the door. 

            "I know," Harry said. "So I asked Hermione and the other Weasley Women to help me out and find something to fill it with…." Harry blushed. He honestly wasn't sure if Ginny would be angry or pleased at the gesture. Ginny however smiled brightly and dashed into the large closet. 

            "Oh," she said touching the garments. "Mione must have taken Tara along. She has the most wonderful fashion sense." Then Ginny sighed as she caught sight of herself in the mirror. "I guess I won't be able to wear any of this for awhile though."

            "Actually, the whole back section is maternity wear," Harry told her. She couldn't believe it. She had found the perfect man. He had thought of _everything. _

            They continued the tour with James's room, which Harry had decorated with Quidditch posters and painted in a Gryffindor red. He told Ginny she could change it if she liked, but she liked it just the way it was. The nursery was once again, just the way she had imagined it. 

            Though she hated to leave, Ginny decided that further exploration of her new house would have to be left until the next day, and that they should return to the party. When they got there however, they found that nearly everyone was gone. Draco was sitting in a chair with James waiting for Ginny and Harry. 

            "What happened?" Ginny suddenly felt very alarmed at the disappearance of everyone. 

            "There's about to be another Weasley in the world," Draco informed her. 

            "What? Angelina went into labor? Did they go to the hospital?"

            "No Virginia, they went to the pub down the street," Draco laughed at Ginny. 

            "Come on Gin, we'll floo over to St. Mungo's," Harry joined in his laughter and guided his wife toward the fireplace.

            "Would you like Jen and I to watch James tonight? He can spend the night at the manor. I'll bring him by in the morning" Draco offered.

            "Really?" Harry asked. "I don't know. Will he mind being away from home like that Ginny?"

            "No, he's stayed at Draco's before. He likes it. James honey? How would you like to stay with Uncle Draco tonight?"

            "Yes!" the little boy answered excitedly. 

            "See?" Draco said to Harry. "Hey and maybe you two will enjoy a little privacy to go with Ginny's birthday gift," he smirked.

            "You knew?" 

            "Love, _everyone_ knew," he replied. "Now go! Wouldn't want you to miss anything important."

            "Come one Gin, we'll floo together," Harry grabbed her hand and stepped into the fireplace and the vanished in to the green flames. 

            At the hospital they found a large group of redheads in the sitting area outside of Angelina's room.

            "You're here!" Molly Weasley exclaimed. 

            "Hey Gin, how'd you like you present?" Fred grinned.

            "Eh, I'll probably have to return it," she shrugged and then broke out into a grin.

            The family chatted happily for a while before George came out of the room Angelina was in. 

            "They said it's still going to be awhile," he seemed disappointed that he wasn't holding his second child already. "I just hope she doesn't take as long as Ginny did with James."

            "She didn't with Diana," Ginny told him.

            "And the second usually comes faster than the first," Molly commented. "By the time I got to Ginny it was like taking a trip to the loo," she laughed with the rest of the group. 

            "So can I come in and visit?" asked Fred. 

            "Sure," I'm sure Ang will love some else's head to bite off. Hey she's taken enough potions she may not even be able to tell us apart." George led Fred into the room. 

            Bill grinned, "George hasn't stopped smiling since we got here."

            "Better than your reaction when Moira was born," Tara reminded him. Bill had fainted when Christine went into labor.

            Molly Weasley sighed in happiness as she stroked Diana's hair. " I knew I had so many children for a reason. Spoiling theirs has to be my favorite thing to do. Think Arthur, by this time tomorrow, we're going to have another grandchild."

            "Try three."

            Everyone's head turned to look at Hermione as she spoke. A puddle of water was now at her feet and a panicked look came over her face. Harry darted into Angelina's room to get Fred and Ron tried to calm Hermione down.

            "No. No…. I'm not ready yet! I'm supposed to have two more weeks!" Hermione looked toward Molly as if asking for help.

            "Dear it's alright. I delivered the twins three weeks early and they turned out just fine." Ginny stifled a laugh at the sketchy validity of this comment and noticed Percy, Bill, and Charlie doing the same. 

            "But the nursery isn't even ready!" Ginny knew Hermione was only a little frightened. She had been the same way when her water broke. 

            Fred came rushing out of Angelina's room and dashed over to Hermione who was still in disbelief as Arthur Weasley went to find a doctor.

            "Fred it's not time yet. We're not ready…"

            "Yes we are Mione. We're all set. We've had everything we need for over a month now."

            "But the nursery is still that ugly color and we haven't finished breathing classes…."

            "Shhh," he soothed. "It's fine Mione." 

            Ginny had to admit that she as extremely impressed to see Fred so calm, especially with Hermione in such a panic. None of her brothers had been this put together for the birth of their first, and Fred was about to have two. She wondered if having been through it with her would help ease Ron's nerves at all when the time came. 

            "Fred this is all your fault!" Hermione cried.

            "What do you mean?" 

            "You and your stupid brother," she looked at him. "Do you have to do _everything_ together?" Fred stood silent for a moment before bursting out laughing. Hermione scowled before smiling too. 

            "We're going to have our babies," she smiled lovingly at her husband, suddenly calm. 

            "We're going to have our babies."

            Ginny had fallen asleep with Harry in the waiting room when Charlie woke them up to tell them that Angelina had had then baby. Ginny was immediately alert and asking details. Angelina and George had named their new son Dylan Michael Weasley and he, like Diana had been born with a beautiful head of Weasley hair. No sooner had Charlie given her the news then Allison came running toward them exclaiming that Hermione had had one of the twins and the other one was on the way. Ginny and Harry made their way to Hermione's room and waited for more news. Eventually Fred emerged from the room grinning ear to ear with two beautiful babies wrapped in soft pink blankets and wearing matching pink hats, with soft red curls that clashed horribly with the pink poking out of the bottoms. Fred smiled at his family who gathered around him.

            "Meet Winnie," he nodded to the baby in his left arm, "and Gia," he raised the baby in his right arm slightly. 

            'What are their full names?" Percy questioned. 

            "Well Percival," Fred grinned. "This is Winifred Eloise Weasley and this is Georgia Marie Weasley." 

            Ginny's jaw dropped. Hermione had actually named her children after Fred and George. Not that she didn't like the names; she just never thought Hermione would give into Fred's pleading. 

            Ginny then turned to see George heading towards them with Dylan, wrapped up in blue. He stopped in front of George and they both stared at one another for a moment. Ginny knew that if they didn't each have children in their arms that they'd be embraced in a tearful hug. Instead however, George grinned mischievously.

            "Let the journey to Weasley world domination begin!" he whopped.

            Ginny laughed, the journey really had begun. 

            When they arrived home at the burrow Ginny sent an owl to Draco telling him that they had just arrived. They quickly got a reply saying that he refused to bring James home until the evening, so they could rest. For a moment Ginny wondered what had happened to the evil boy she knew a Hogwarts because Draco was certainly not he. 

            "So when are we moving in to our new house?" Ginny asked Harry.

            "Whenever you want. It's all ready to go. We'll just have to apparate a few of our things over from here, but that's about it. Wouldn't take more than twenty minutes."

            "Let's stay here one more night and let James say goodbye. Then we'll move out tomorrow?" Ginny asked.

            "Really? Tomorrow? I wasn't sure if you'd want to move out so fast," Harry admitted. "But we can!" he added, not wanting to put her off.

            "Good!" she smiled. There was silent for a while before she spoke again. "Harry?"

            "Yeah?" he replied.

            "You know how we've been planning a December wedding?" 

            "Yeah…." Harry said, curious to where she was leading.

            "I don't want to wait that long," she confessed.

            "What?" 

            " I want to do it as soon as possible. Before the baby comes," she spilled.

            "I thought you didn't want to be fat in your wedding dress," Harry raised an eyebrow.

            "I was just being stupid. I won't be fat; I'll be pregnant. There's a difference," though Ginny knew that 8 months along she would get extremely angry at anyone who tried to tell her this. "Let's just get it over with?"

            "Just get it over with?"

            "Sorry, that was a bad way of phrasing it. It's just…. I just…. I don't want to wait that long to be Mrs. Harry Potter. I've waited long enough!"

            "All right," Harry smiled at Ginny's enthusiasm. "When do you want to do it?"

            "As soon as possible."

            'As soon as possible,' turned out not to be till August. Finding a weekend when a Grand Wizard was available to perform the ceremony during the popular spring/summer wedding season, when all her brother's and their families were available and when no babies were due proved to be impossible. Finally they settled for August 27, five days before the baby was due. 

            "I look like a cow! Just without any spots!" Ginny cried as she looked at herself in the mirror. 

            "Ginny don't be ridiculous," Hermione shook her head. "You don't look like you've even gained a pound except for your stomach…and maybe your bust." Hermione grinned trying to cheer Ginny up. She forgot however that Ginny was one of the few people on the planet who did not want a larger bust.

            "Oh great! Like they needed to be bigger!" Ginny exclaimed, turning away from the mirror.

            "Ginny it was your idea to get married before the baby came," Hermione reminded her. 

            "I know…." Ginny sighed. 

            "Would you rather be waiting another four months to marry Harry?"

            Ginny smiled at Hermione. "No," she shook her head. It was true. Ginny would walk down the isle weighing 400 pounds and in a hot pink 80's robe if it meant she could marry Harry that very moment, rather than in four months. 

            "Ginny?" Christine poked her head into the room. "It's time."

            Ginny grinned at Hermione. "Finally!"

            Ginny walked down the aisle with her father and couldn't keep a smile off her face. She noticed Harry seemed to be having the same difficulty. James was standing with Harry, waiting for Ginny and Ron stood behind them as Harry's best man. The rest of her brothers were lined up behind him. The Weasley women were forming a line on the other side as Ginny got closer to the front of the aisle. When she did her father silently handed her to Harry, and went to sit beside his already sobbing wife who was sitting with Remus and Sirius in the front row. 

The wedding went beautifully. Harry and Ginny said their vows and Molly Weasley attempted to keep her tears under control. Ginny felt her own cheeks dampen as the Wizard preformed the bonding spell and she saw that Harry's eyes were glassy too. Once the spell was completed the Wizard smiled at the couple.

            "You may kiss the bride," he said. Harry leaned in and kissed Ginny gently. When they pulled away she began to smile but then backed away in pain, her eyes widening. 

Harry looked at her bemused but when his eyes traveled to the hand she had placed on her stomach his eyes widened even further than hers. 

"Gin are you…I mean are we…Is it time?" he stuttered.

"Yeah," she said. "It is."

Ginny couldn't help but laugh at Harry's panicked state when they arrived at the hospital. She'd thought witnessing the process six time before going though it himself would have helped, but a apparently it hadn't. Remus had had to get her settled in her room while Sirius took Harry away to calm him down for a moment. Ginny wasn't sure what exactly Sirius had told him or then again what type of spell he had put him under, but when he had returned Harry had been more under control. He had been an even better birthing partner than Ron. He for one was smart enough not to complain to her about pain when she squeezed his hand during contractions. Ron had done just that. So, Ginny had showed him real pain by punching him in the face. He hadn't forgiven her for a week afterwards. 

When the baby finally came Ginny would have paid all the money in the world to capture the look on Harry's face on film, and tried to permanently store it in memory. It had been a look of amazement and pure joy. 

"It's a girl Ginny!" he exclaimed as soon as he could tell. Ginny smiled and waggled her fingers for his hand, which had slipped out of hers when he ran to see their baby. The medi-wizards cut the cords and handed it to his assistant to who took the baby to clean her up. Harry leaned down a kissed Ginny on the forehead. 

            "Ginny have I ever told you, that I've never met anyone in my life, that I've respected as much as I respect you?'" 

            He hadn't ever told her that and to Ginny that was awfully amazing compliment to receive. Harry had know wizards such as Sirius, and Remus, and Dumbledore…and Snape, in is life, yet there he was telling her he respected her more that anyone.

            "I love you," she told him.

            "I love you too." Then the medi-wizard brought the baby back and placed her in Ginny's arms. Ginny grinned at the sight of the red locks, and her daughters scrunched up face.  

            When the approval was given, Ginny sent Harry out to bring in her family. Once everyone, including all twelve of her nieces and nephews, and James in Harry's arms, Ginny turned her daughter so everyone could see her. 

            "Everyone," she smiled, "Meet Hope. Hope, meet everyone," she smiled looking down at her daughter who's eyelids fluttered open, revealing he beautiful emerald eyes to everyone, as she saw her family for the very first time. 

A/N: Wow! And there we have it! I hope you liked my little epilogue. But then, it's not really so little is it? It's a tad longer than I expected it to be. Do you like the names I chose all right?? I hope! And if not sorry…

            So where am I headed from here you ask? Sequel land! Yup yup. There's defiantly a sequel. Though I'm not positive which one yet…  Which one you ask? See I have two plots, though I'm finally leaning more towards on than the other. If you want to help me plan it out / decide lemme know…. I could probably use some help. I was originally thinking I could just do both. But I'm not sure I'll have time by June 21, and I don't really want any fic incomplete, by the time the fifth book arrives, cuz who knows what kinds of things that will change!!! Hmmm I can't think of anything else at the moment….

Oh…. Review replies… Hmmmm well in case you haven't figured it out. I'm probably never going to get those done. I'm sorry, I really am. If anyone really really wants one (though I can assure you that by not hearing from me personally you are not missing out on some great experience. I'm pretty unexciting as are my replies…. read some sometime…. they're not very creative) So I'm sorry about those, and hopefully I'll keep up with them the right way when I write the sequel. 

            I don't know what the sequel will be called yet (considering I don't even know which one I'm writing yet) but I'll post here to let you know when its posted or if you want email me and let me know you're interested in it, and I'll be sure to email you when I finally begin posting it.

            Well lots and lots of love to all of you. I really do consider you all friends,

Love and Kisses Always,

Bella


End file.
